


Basta Para Sa'Yo

by loeyviosa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Eventual Happy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 04:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30015945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Sinong mag-aakala na ang simpleng pustahan ang magtuturo sa isang notorious playboy kung paano ang totoong magmahal? (O, ang kwento kung saan si Baekhyun 'yung tipong hindi niloloko at si Chanyeol naman 'yung tipong hindi nagseseryoso pero dahil kay Baekhyun... Basta para kay Baekhyun.)
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 12
Kudos: 200





	Basta Para Sa'Yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chenniechen2192](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenniechen2192/gifts).



> To my favorite ma'am TJ, thank you.
> 
> this fic is for you. sana magustuhan mo.

“Any questions regarding the topic today?” Ang tanong ng professor. “I won’t be entertaining any questions once I leave this room.” 

As usual, walang sumagot. Kung hindi naman parang kinakausap lang ng professor ang mga sarili nila minsan, madalas ang sagot ng mga estudyante ay “No, ma’am/sir.” 

Marami dyan ‘yung mga mahiyain. Meron namang naintindihan talaga ang lahat at siyempre, hindi mawawala ‘yung walang natutunan dahil tumunganga buong class period kaya hindi nila alam kung ano ba ang dapat tanungin.

Ang bida sa kwentong ito na si Baekhyun ay kabilang doon sa pangalawang nabanggit.

Siya ang isa sa pinakamagaling na estudyante, hindi lang sa program nilang business administration kundi sa buong unibersidad pa. 

Kilala siya ng halos lahat dahil palaging kasali ang pangalan nito sa listahan ng mga pinaparangalan pero kahit ganun ay hindi pa rin siya masyadong pinapansin dahil ang tingin ng mga tao, isa siyang weird. Weird in a sense na he has no social life dahil palagi nalang libro ang kausap nito. Siyempre, may mga kaibigan naman si Baekhyun pero pili lang at halos pare-pareho silang mga subsob sa aral. Ang pinagkaiba lang ay siya, sa kanilang tatlo nina Jongdae at Kyungsoo, mga kaibigan niya, ang nasobrahan masyado.

Lumalapit lang sa kanya ang mga kaklase niya sa tuwing may group activity. Lalong na kapag choose your own groupmates. Mag-aagawan ‘yan at siya palagi ang naantasang leader. Minsan hindi na rin nanggagaling sa mga nagiging kagrupo niya, eh. Mga professor na rin ang nagsasabi. 

Wala namang problema sa kanila kasi sa totoo lang ay unang-una hindi naman siya weird. Sabihin nalang nating siya ‘yung estudyanteng takot sa line of 8 noong high school at dos naman ngayong college. Social life? He prefers watching asian dramas and animes pero kapag may free time lang ‘yon, na mas madalas nangyayari tuwing bakasyon. Hindi lang talaga siya pala-labas. He prefers being alone. He enjoys his own company and it is not weird.

Nang wala talagang matanggap na sagot, lumabas na ang propesor at cue na rin ‘yon upang magsitayo na ang mga estudyante. Nilagay ni Baekhyun ang backpack niya sa desk saka tumayo at binuksan iyon upang ayusin. 

One more thing about him, sobrang organized niyang tao. Updated ang kanyang yearly planner from Starbucks, meron siyang stand ng highlighter para mas convenient sa tuwing nag-aaral sa library, at nakaayos ang notebooks and books niya sa loob ng bag according to its height.

Pagkatapos niyang ayusin ang slightly nagulong bag, sumunod na rin siya sa mga kaklase niya habang bitbit ang hoodie jacket niya sa isang braso. Air Conditioned ang lahat ng room. Sa backdoor siya dumaan dahil mas malapit doon ang elevator kung saan ang punta niya nang pagbukas niya ay may likod siyang natamaan.

Medyo masakit ‘yon kasi yung dulo na patusok ng doorknob ang tumama sa tagiliran ng lalaking nakaharang don.

“Sorry!” Kaagad niyang sabi. Hindi naman kasi talaga niya sinasadya. Pagtaas niya ng ulo niya upang tignan kung sino ‘yon, matangkad kasi, ‘yung kaklase niya palang si Park. Nakangiwi ito at nakahawak sa tagiliran.

“Sakit naman ‘non, Baekhyun.” Nagpapaawang sabi nito pero dahil maawain naman ang ating bida at totoong nakonsensya dahil kasalanan naman niya talaga, muli siyang nag-sorry.

_Ano pa ba kasing magagawa niya bukod pa ron?_ Sincere naman ang pagsosorry niya.

“Buti nga sayo. Paharang-harang ka kasi, brew.” Pangangantyaw naman ng isa sa mga kaibigan nitong si Sehun. Ganyan ‘yung tawagan nila kapag hindi seryoso ang usapan. _Brew._

Iyang tropa na ‘yan. Hindi man kaclose ni Baekhyun, eh, kilalang-kilala niya. Sila sina Chanyeol, Sehun, Jongin, Yixing, at Minseok. Sa pagkakaalam ni Baekhyun ay sina Yixing at Minseok ang pinakamatino diyan pero compared sa normal na estudyante, katulad niya, hindi pa rin sila matino.

Kilala niya kasi mga kaklase niya ‘yung iba. Sina Chanyeol, Sehun, at Yixing. Ibang section nina Jongin at Minseok pero kilala niya pa rin kasi sikat na sikat ‘yang tropa nila dahil sila lang naman ang pinagkakaguluhan ng halos lahat. Parang siyam sa bawat sampung tao ay may gusto sa kanila, lalo na doon sa nabangga ni Baekhyun na si Chanyeol Park. Yung pinakamatangkad sa grupo at pinakagwapo, sa una lang agree si Baekhyun kasi hindi naman talaga maipagkakaila ang katangkaran nito. 6 footer. Kaya nga ang galing-galing maglaro ng basketball.. _daw._

Malay ba ni Baekhyun kung ang basehan ng mga tao sa galing maglaro ay looks. 

Isa pa, weird mang pakinggan para sa iba.. _nanaman_ , hindi pa siya nakakanood ng game nito. As in never kahit pangatlong taon na niya ito sa unibersidad. Hindi na rin naman kasi required sa college ‘yon, na ginagawang attendance unlike noong high school para lang masabing maraming supporters. Sa busy ba naman ng mga estudyante, eh. Kahit ganon, hindi pa rin nawawala ‘yung mga nakakahanap talaga ng time. May dala pang reviewer ‘yung iba na hindi naman pinapansin. Props lang, naisip ni Baekhyun, kasi mas gusto nilang manood at magtitili sa court unlike him na wala talagang pakialam sa mga bagay na ‘yan.

May gusto siyang maachieve.

“Sorry talaga. Gusto mo ba ihatid kita sa clinic?”

Patuloy pa rin ang pag-ngiwi ni Chanyeol na akala mo ay injury na sa basketball ang dinanas. Natatawa nalang ‘yung mga kaibigan nito sa gilid. They know their friend is just pulling another act.

Si Chanyeol kasi ‘yung tipo ng sikat na feel na feel. Lumaki si Chanyeol sa ganoong environment. Bata palang ito ay marami na talagang nagkakagusto lalo na noong nag-high school kaya sanay na sanay na at alam na alam kung paano magpakilig at sakyan kung paano ito pagkaguluhan ng mga tao.

“Hindi naman clinic ang kailangan ko, eh.” Ang sagot nito sa tanong niya tapos ay ngumuso.

Kumunot naman ang noo ni Baekhyun. _Eh, ano pala?_

Instead na sumagot nang maayos, bahagyang nag bend forward si Chanyeol at tinuro ang cheeks niya.

“Huy, gagi!” Natatawang reaksyon ni Jongin sa gilid. Napatakip pa ng bibig.

Si Chanyeol lang kasi ‘yung may kaya ng ganon sa kanilang lahat. Feel na feel ni mokong, eh.

“Ito lang, _babe,_ okay na ako.” Kumindat pa.

Lalo namang sumama ang mukha ni Baekhyun pero ayaw niyang gumawa ng eksena.

“Nakakangawit ‘to, Baekhyun.” Ang sabi pa nito at iniisip niyang sana ay sumakit ang likuran ni Chanyeol pag-ayos nito ng tayo.

_Ang kapal ng mukha._

Inis niya itong tinignan bago layasan at dumiretso sa elevator. Narinig pa niyang nagsigawan ng _“Ohhh”_ ‘yung mga kaibigan nito nang lagpasan lang niya si Chanyeol bago bumukas ang elevator at sumakay siya ron upang bumaba sa library.

_Bastos._

Samantalang napapailing nalang si Chanyeol habang tumatawa. He runs a hand through his hair while biting his lower lip at nakasunod ng tingin sa elevator kung saan sumakay si Baekhyun.

Tinapik ni Sehun ang balikat niya. “Ano?” Lahat ng mga kaibigan niya ay natatawa. “Wala ka pala, eh.”

“Laos ka na, Yeol.” Komento ni Yixing.

“Kung iba lang ‘yon, hinalikan na talaga ako sa pisngi. Pasalamat nga siya ako na nag-alok samantalang ‘yung iba halos lumuhod na mahawakan ko lang ‘yung kamay.”

“ _Luhod_ talaga ‘yung ginamit mo, eh.” Minseok says.

Muli silang nagtawanan. “Siyempre, nananalangin sakin.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay kibit balikat. “Diba? Ano bang iniisip niyo?”

“May ibang sinasamba.”

Chanyeol burst into laughter at nakipag-fist bump kay Sehun dahil sa sinabi nito. “Parang mas gusto ko nga ‘yon.”

Nagsimula na silang maglakad. Hindi naman talaga gaanong masakit ‘yung tama ng pinto sa tagiliran ni Chanyeol. _Strong daw siya._ Gusto lang talaga niyang subukan si Baekhyun kasi sa pagkakatanda niya ay iyon ang unang usap nila. Kaklase na niya ito noong first year at walang pinagbago, hindi pa rin makausap si Baekhyun. Second year nang mahiwalay si Chanyeol sa block nila kasi nagkaproblema sa number of units niya dahil sa basketball pero nahabol naman na niya ‘yon noong summer at ngayong third year ay naging kaklase niya ulit ang top student ng batch nila na si Baekhyun.

Sa elevator din ang punta nila. Bababa sila upang lumabas at maghanap ng kakainan at tatambayan dahil pare-pareho silang mga wala ng klase at alas kwatro pa ang training nina Chanyeol at Sehun na parehong parte ng basketball team. Sobrang aga pa. 12 noon pa lang.

Isa pang bagay tungkol sa tropa nila, para silang mga lalagnatin sa tuwing pumapasok ng library. Nagpupunta lang doon sina Chanyeol, Sehun, at Jongin kapag pupuntahan ang isa kela Minseok at Yixing dahil sa kanilang lima, itong dalawa ang masipag mag-aral kahit papaano.

Ang katwiran nila kasi, bat pa daw maglalibrary? Nakakapasa naman kahit hindi magpunta ron, _sus._ Hindi _raw_ kailangan ang library para grumaduate.

“Pero seryoso, inexpect mo ba talagang gagana ‘yon kay Byun? Lakas mo rin, eh.” Sabi ni Yixing nang makasakay sila.

“Malay mo, may tinatago siyang crush saakin tapos hindi na niya palalampasin ang pagkakataon. Once in a lifetime ‘yon.”

“Grabe, tol!” Jongin says at tinulak si Chanyeol nang bahagya. “Idol talaga kita sa kakapalan ng mukha.”

Nagtawanan sila hanggang sa huminto ang elevator sa 4th floor. Nasa 6th kasi sila kanina. May sumakay na professor kaya nagsitahimik. Kahit naman ganyan sila, eh, marunong pa rin rumespeto. Isa pa, talagang magtitino sila kasi professor nila ‘yon noong first year sa NSTP. Usapang drugs ‘yung topic at sina Chanyeol at Sehun ang ginawang example. _Harsh._

“Hi, sir.” Bati naman ni Jongin.

Tinanguan sila nito. “Kamusta? Nag-aaral na ba kayo nang maayos o baka puro pa rin kayo bulakbol?”

“Grabe naman, sir. Di naman po kami makakapag-third year kung hindi kami nag-aaral nang maayos.”

“Kung sabagay.” Ang sagot nito sa napapakamot sa ulong si Yixing. “Pero malaking advantage talaga ang maging pride ng university pagdating sa sports, ‘no? Pasado na agad-agad. Diba Mr. Park at Mr. Oh?”

Ayan, paborito niya talaga ang pag-initan ‘yung dalawa.

“Sir, nag-aaral naman kami.” Sagot ni Sehun.

“Siguraduhin niyo lang dahil hindi sapat ang puro bola lang. Baka umaalog na rin ang mga utak ninyo.” Huling sabi nito bago bumaba nang huminto sa 2nd floor.

“Yun talaga si sir napaka basher.” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Crush siguro ako.” Sabi naman ni Chanyeol kaya binatukan siya ni Minseok sabay sabing, “Gago.”

Lumabas na rin sila kaagad ng building nang makarating sa first floor. Mainit na doon kaya nagtanggal na si Sehun at Jongin ng hoodie na suot. Medyo tumaas pa nga ‘yung uniform ni Jongin na nakaagaw ng atensyon ng ibang tao. Medyo nakita ang abs.

“Maaga pa, mga baby.” Ang sabi nito ron sa mga babaeng dumaan sa gilid nila na mga nagpipigil ng kilig. 

May mga naiinis din sa grupo nila. Hindi naman mawawala ‘yon pero mas marami pa rin talaga ‘yung handang ialay ang lahat.

“Sinadya mo ‘yon.” Minseok says. Hindi patanong.

Jongin only shrugs. Lumabas na sila. Nasa bulsa ang dalawang kamay ni Chanyeol habang naglalakad. Dumaan muna sila sa parking para ilagay ‘yung mga bag sa kotse ni Chanyeol. Mamaya na lang nila kukuhain. Maglalakad lang naman kasi sila.

Lumabas na sila ng campus grounds at napagdesisyunang sa Chubby Chicken na lang kumain. Doon ang suggestion ni Jongin and since wala naman silang maisip din, pumayag na sila. Okay naman ang pagkain don. Isa pa, makakatambay sila. Hindi kasi sila pinapaalis noong bantay ron. Sabi ni Chanyeol kasi raw nag-eenjoy titigan siya. Mga self-proclaimed customer sila.

Paano rin naman kasing hindi, sa tuwing andoon sila, hindi na sila pinapapila katulad ng iba. Talagang pupunta ito sa table nila para kuhain ang order nila. Wala na silang gagawin kundi umupo at maghintay.

As expected, ganoon nga ang nangyari. Nagsabi na sila ng kani-kanilang order. Si Chanyeol na lang ang hindi pa nagsasalita at nakatitig sa order. Nasa baba pa nito ‘yung isang kamay at nanliliit ang mga mata. Akala mo ba’y choices lang sa exam ‘yung pinagpipilian sa sobrang seryoso.

“Sainyo po, sir, ano?” Pacute na tanong ng babaeng waitress.

Tinignan naman ito ni Chanyeol. “Hm, bukod sa akin kaya ate, ano pa ang masarap dito?”

Natatawa nanaman ‘yung mga kaibigan niya. Mailusot lang, eh. Hindi naman niya first time dito.

“Sorry, ha? I had to ask you. Hindi kasi ako makapag focus. Nadidistract ako sa presence mo.”

Namula naman si ate dahil sa narinig.

“Nako, ate. Huwag kang magpapadala sa mga ganyan nyan. Bolero ‘yan.” Sabi ni Sehun doon sa waitress na natawa lang.

Umiling naman si Chanyeol na parang sinasabing huwag itong maniwala sa sinasabi ng mga kaibigan niya at sa kanya lang makinig. Titig na titig talaga ‘yung babae. Ganyan ang epekto ni Chanyeol sa kanila.

“Yung country fried chicken po, sir. Gusto niyo i-try?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Sige, ‘yon na lang.” He says, flashing his famous smile _no one can resist._ “Thank you, miss, ha?”

“No problem po, sir. I’ll be right back with your order.” Ang sabi nito tapos ay umalis na.

Napapalo si Jongin sa mesa. “Iba talaga. Kanino ka ba nagmana? Mukhang matino naman si tito noong panahon nila ni tita.”

“Mas gwapo kasi ako kay dad.” Ang sagot niya at napailing nalang sina Minseok at Yixing. 

_Wala ng pag-asa si Chanyeol._

“Pero ang tanong, bakit hindi gumana ‘yang ipinagmamalaki mong charms kay Baekhyun?” 

Natawa ‘yung tatlo sa sinabi ni Sehun. “Oo nga!” Pag-agree ni Yixing. “Tinabla ka.”

Nag-make face naman si Chanyeol. Siguradong hindi siya titigilan ng mga kaibigan niya. Si Baekhyun ang kauna-unahang tumanggi sa kanya. Hindi naman siya napikon o ano. Challenging lang din talaga ‘yung reaksyon ng mga kaibigan niya.

“So…” Sabi ni Jongin at pumangalumbaba. “Anong balak mong gawin don?”

He shrugs. Wala siyang maisip na pwedeng gawin.

“Ganyan ba resulta kapag ang playboy nareject?”

“Di ako playboy, gago.”

“Kahit di mo naman sila jinojowa, diba ganun pa rin ‘yon kasi binobola mo sila?”

Nag-apir sina Sehun at Jongin. Iisa takbo ng utak, eh.

“Aminin mo na lang kasing hindi talaga gumana sa kanya ‘yang looks mo.”

“Pakipot lang ‘yon.” Ang sagot niya. Ayaw tanggapin na tama ang mga kaibigan niya.

“Pakipot? Sus, bakit kapag hinusayan mo, tingin mo ba bibigay rin?” Nakangising tanong ni Yixing.

Walang pag-aalinlangan siyang tumango. “Oo, gusto niyo subukan ko?”

Inakbayan siya ni Sehun. “Iyan ang gusto ko sayo, eh. Competitive!” Muli silang nagtawanan. “Ano? Sinong pupusta? Mananalo ‘tong bata ko.” Ang sabi nito sa tatlo.

Mabilis na nilabas ni Minseok ang wallet mula sa likurang bulsa ng pants na suot at naglapag ng isang libo sa mesa.

“Isang libo. Sorry, Chanyeol, pero tingin ko papalpak ka rito. Baekhyun Byun ‘yun, eh. Wala namang ibang kinakausap ‘yon kundi ‘yung mga kaibigan niyang tulad niya rin.”

Yixing nods at nagbigay ng 500. Nagliliwanag ang mga mata nina Sehun at Jongin. 1,500 na ‘yon. Mga galante talaga.

“Hindi ka papansinin ‘non, Yeol.”

Natatawang nilagay ni Chanyeol ‘yung dila niya sa gilid ng bibig niya. “Wala na kayong bilib sakin ha?” Then he turns to look at Sehun and Jongin na nasa right niya. Kaharap nila sina Minseok at Yixing. “Kayo? Anong pusta niyo?”

“Ginawa talaga pustahan.” Sehun says tapos ay naglabas din ng wallet at dumukot. Nawala ang ngiti nina Minseok at Yixing sa nakita. 50 pesos. 

_“Puta._ Ang yaman-yaman mo, singkwenta lang?”

“Dapat nga wala, eh. Kasi confident ako. Yang 1,500 na ‘yan.” Tinuro pa nito. “Akin ‘yan.”

Sumingit naman kaagad si Jongin. “Hoy, tanga! Hati tayo! Ako rin. Pusta ko kay Chanyeol.”

Minseok shrugs. “Alright. Basta kami, Team Baekhyun.”

“Pero parang ang daya naman na apat lang kami. Ikaw, Yeol, anong ibibigay mo samin ni Min kung di ka talaga manalo?”

He chuckles and takes out his _thick_ wallet. “Pag natalo ako, tatanggapin ko ‘yon, sige. Bibilhan ko pa kayo ng kahit anong i-request niyo.”

“Talaga? Kahit ano?!”

Sumandal siya’t tumango bago nag cross-arms.

“Teka parang Team Baekhyun na rin yata ako.” Jongin says. Hindi ito pinansin ni Chanyeol. Mahina silang nagtawanan ni Sehun.

“Kahit ano.” He replies. “Pero kapag nanalo ako, sige, inyo pa rin ‘yung pabor.”

“Ano naman ‘yon?”

“Pag graduate na tayo at stable na, sagot ko house and lot niyong apat.”

Imbes na mamangha, parang mga nalugi pa ‘yung mukha ng mga kaibigan niya.

“Alam niya kasi mas malaki ‘yung chance ng Team Baekhyun kaya malakas loob niyan.” Sabi ni Minseok.

Chanyeol only shrugs before saying, _“Let’s see.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Ano? Nandyan na ba?” Ang tanong ni Chanyeol kela Sehun at Jongin. Panibagong araw nanaman at ngayon ang Day 1 ng pustahan nilang magkakaibigan. Masyado pang maaga. Mamaya pang 10 am ang klase nila at 8 palang. Usually, late silang pumapasok. Lalong-lalo na siya pero dahil maaga pumasok si Baekhyun, ayon ay according sa kanilang source na si Sehun na ultimate chismoso ng bayan, maaga rin silang pumasok. Kahit sina Minseok at Yixing ay nadamay.

Hindi ba kasi ang saya ‘non, to see how the notorious playboy is being rejected? Kaabang-abang ‘yon kaya hindi nila palalampasin.

“Andyan na.” Sagot ni Jongin. Para kasi silang mga ewan na nagtatago sa gilid ngayon. Lookout sina Sehun at Jongin, parang akala mo ay may balak na hindi maganda. Well, technically, hindi naman talaga maganda ‘yung balak nila pero hindi naman krimen. On the other hand, nakaupo lang sina Minseok at Yixing sa kabilang side kung saan kita nila ang lahat. Nag-aantay ng susunod na mangyayari.

“Ayusin mo ‘yung buhok mo, dali.”

Ginawa naman ni Chanyeol ‘yung sinabi ni Sehun at nang malapit na si Baekhyun ay hinila ang kaibigan tapos ay nagkunware sila ni Jongin na mga nakaupo lang din at nagcecellphone. Para bang walang pakialam sa ganap.

Muntik pa ngang ma-out of balance si Chanyeol. Napigilan lang niya tapos ay ngumiti siya nang malapad nang huminto si Baekhyun sa harap niya.

Saglit siya nitong tiningnan nang wala man lang kaemo-emosyon bago naglakad papunta sa kabilang side upang makadaan pero mas mabilis si Chanyeol, kaagad niyang naharangan.

“Ito naman, umiiwas kaagad. Gusto ko lang naman makipag friends.” He says. Confused siyang tinignan ni Baekhyun. He then flashes his irresistible smiles and extends an arm. “I am Chanyeol, by the way. And you are?” 

Tinignan naman siya ni Baekhyun na parang jinajudge na siya.

Hindi ba’t magkaklase sila at nagka amnesia ba si Chanyeol? Tinawag lang niya ang pangalan nito kahapon noong nagsorry siya pagkatapos matamaan sa pagbukas ng pinto.

_Anong kalokohan ito?_

Hindi na kailangan pang mag-isip ni Baekhyun. He is his batch’s top student for a reason. Pinagtitripan siya ni Chanyeol at ng mga kaibigan nito. Alam na alam niya. Mga nagkukunwari pa.

Muli, hindi siya nagsalita at lumipat sa kabilang direksyon pero sumunod lang ulit si Chanyeol. At this point kapag tumagal-tagal pa, magmumukha na silang nag papatintero.

All smile pa rin si Chanyeol at hindi pa rin binabawi ang alok ng handshake. “Okay, sige. I know you think I look stupid pero gusto ko lang kasing mag sorry about what happened kahapon.”

_At last,_ nagsalita na rin si Baekhyun. “Ako ang nakasakit sayo kaya hindi ka dapat magsorry.” 

“Oo nga.. Pero diba? Mukhang nainis ka sa ginawa ko. I didn’t mean to offend you. That’s my way to be close to someone. Para alam mo ‘yon, walang ilangan.”

Unang interaction man nila ‘yung kahapon, alam na alam pa rin ni Baekhyun ang karakas ni Chanyeol.

Tingin ba talaga nitong maniniwala siya sa mga kasinungalingan na ‘yon? Kung gumagana sa iba, yun ay dahil nagkakandarapa sila rito. Ibahin sana ni Chanyeol at ng mga kaibigan nito siya dahil _hinding-hindi siya magpapadala._

“Okay, you’re forgiven.” He says, keeping a straight face.

Muling inilapit ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa kanya pero tinignan niya lang ‘yon. “Diba magkakilala na tayo? Para saan pa ‘yan?”

“Ah…” Hindi nito napigilan at napakamot sa batok. Natatawa ‘yung apat. Mukhang mahihirapan talaga. Hindi sanay si Chanyeol sa ganito. 

Bago ito para sa kanya. Hindi na _what Chanyeol wants, Chanyeol gets._

“Para ano.. diba? Sign ‘yan na okay na talaga tayo. Pag hindi mo tinanggap, ibig sabihin hindi pa rin okay sayo. Galit ka pa rin sakin. Kapag galit ka pa rin sakin, hindi ako titigil hangga’t hindi tayo nagiging okay. Kukulitin pa rin kita hanggang sa tanggapin mo ‘itong handshake na—”

Hindi na natapos ni Chanyeol ang sinasabi dahil kinuha na ni Baekhyun ang kamay niya at mabilis na nakipag handshake tapos ay binawi na rin nito kaagad ang kamay. It slipped from his hand.

_Ang dulas. Ang lambot._

“Okay na ‘yon? Hindi mo na ako kukulitin. Okay na ha? Tapos na. Pwede na akong pumasok.” 

So far, ayon yata ang pinakamahabang sinabi ni Baekhyun na narinig niya na hindi tungkol sa academics. Naririnig niya lang naman kasi ito before tuwing recitation. 

He smiles at tumagilid nang konti and motions the way. Akala mo’y isang receptionist sa restaurant. Yung mga nagsasabing “This way to your table, sir/ma’am.”

“Okay na ‘yon. Pwede ka nang pumasok.” Ang sagot niya sa sinabi ni Baekhyun na dire-diretso nang naglakad at hindi man lang lumingon pa ulit.

Tinago niya sa bulsa ang mga kamay habang naglalakad palapit sa mga kaibigang magkakasama na ngayon at nakipag-apir kela Sehun at Jongin.

“Is it something to celebrate?” Pagbasag ni Minseok sa sinang-ayunan ni Yixing. “Oo nga, eh, ginawa niya lang ‘yon kasi para tantanan mo na siya.”

“At least may progress. Nahawakan ko kaagad ‘yung kamay.”

“Ganun naman talaga ‘yon kasi nga ang purpose ng handshake ay para sa pakikipagkilala so first step talaga. May handshake bang hindi mo mahahawakan ang kamay?”

“Hindi talaga kayo naniniwala sakin ‘no?”

Sabay na tumango sina Yixing at Minseok. He hisses. “Either way naman, tinanggap niya o hindi, hindi ko pa rin siya tatantanan. Wait and see.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At katulad ng sinabi ni Chanyeol sa mga kaibigan, hindi nga talaga niya tinantanan si Baekhyun. Lunch time nang saktong vacant nila. Hindi naman niya sinundan. Nagkataon lang talaga na nandoon din si Baekhyun sa pinuntahan nila nina Sehun at Minseok. Kasama nito ang mga sariling kaibigan na hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang pangalan. Sina Yixing at Jongin naman ay iba ang schedule kaya hindi sila kumpleto. 

Siyempre, hindi na sinayang ni Chanyeol ang pagkakataon.

Hindi sila napapansin ni Baekhyun dahil nakatalikod ito sakanila at habang kumakain ay may binabasang textbook. Napangiwi si Sehun nang makita ‘yon. Pati kasi ‘yung dalawang kasama nito ay nag-aaral din. 

_Ano ‘yon?_ Magkakasama sila pero hindi nag-uusap-usap? Yung grupo ni Baekhyun ‘yung magandang counterpart sa mga magkakasama pero focus sa cellphone. Sila naman ay libro.

_Umay._

Naalis ang tingin nito sa table nila Baekhyun nang makita sa peripheral view na tumayo si Chanyeol. Hindi na kailangang magtanong. Alam na kaagad. 

“Pre, kayo na muna dito ha? Diskarte lang ako.”

“Okay, brew.” Natatawang sagot ni Sehun. “Akong bahala sayo basta sagot mo house and lot ko in the future.”

Tinapik ni Chanyeol ang balikat at saka ito naglakad papunta sa table nila Baekhyun.

Kahit paglalakad ito ay gwapo, _kung meron mang ganoon._ Basta ang lakas ng dating. Si Chanyeol ‘yung tipo na kung performer ay ang lakas ng stage presence. Paglalakad lang ay nakakaagaw na ng atensyon ng ibang tao. Matangkad kasi. Yun ang unang dahilan at nagiging titig ang una ay sulyap lang dahil sa itsura nito.

He’s undeniably a headbreaker.

Nang makarating sa tapat ng table nila Baekhyun, hinila niya ang bakanteng upuan sa tabi nito. Tumunog ‘yon dahilan upang maagaw niya ang atensyon nito at ng dalawa pang kasama pero ang mga mata ay na kay Baekhyun lang.

He smiles.

“Hi.” 

Nagulat naman ‘yung dalawang kasama ni Baekhyun. Kanina lang kasi ay nag-uusap-usap sila. Kalat na kalat kasi sa campus ‘yung ginawa ni Chanyeol kaninang umaga. Hindi lang nila napansin or more like hindi pinansin dahil si Chanyeol ay sanay na sa crowd samantalang wala namang pakialam si Baekhyun kaya ganoon pero maraming nakakita noong kanina at kaagad naging issue.

Pareho silang sikat pero sa magkaiba at malayong dahilan kaya hindi talaga malabong hindi sila pag-usapan.

_The athlete-heartthrob and the studious outcast._

Siniko ng kaibigan ni Baekhyun na si Jongdae ang katabi nitong si Kyungsoo at nagbulungan sila. Sinundan lang naman ni Baekhyun ng tingin si Chanyeol na walang ano-ano’y umupo sa tabi niya.

Hindi makapaniwala si Baekhyun. _Wow?_

“Ah, sorry ha? Wala na kasing bakanteng table.” Ang sabi nito sa kanya bago tignan ‘yung dalawa niyang kasama. “Okay lang naman sa inyo, diba? Huwag kayong mag-alala. Hindi ko iistorbohin ‘yung pag-aaral niyo. Hindi niyo ako mapapansin. Parang wala ako dito.” Dagdag pa nito.

Sabay-sabay namang umikot ang ulo at mata ng tatlo upang tingnan ang buong place at swerte lang ni Chanyeol dahil totoo ngang puno na. Lunch time kasi. Nang lumingon si Baekhyun sa direksyon ng pwesto nina Minseok at Sehun, kaagad nagtakip ng menu ‘yung dalawa upang hindi sila makita.

Pasimpleng napangiti si Chanyeol. Buti na lang _supportive_ ang friends niya.

Nang masigurado namang _nagsasabi ng totoo_ si Chanyeol, tumango sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo. “Okay.” Ang sabi pa ng huli kaya humarap na si Chanyeol kay Baekhyun para hingin ang opinyon nito at siyempre, _ano pa nga ba?_

Baekhyun sighs. Hindi naman siya ganoon ka-rude para paalisin si Chanyeol. Isa pa, _kawawa_ naman.

“Okay. Basta huwag kang maingay kasi nag-aaral kami.” Ang sabi nito. “May quiz tayo mamaya.” Pagdiin nito sa mga salitang _quiz_ at _tayo._

Awkward na napangiti si Chanyeol hanggang sa may naisip siya pero mamaya nalang ‘yon. “Okay.” Ang sagot niya tapos ay tumawag na ng waiter at nag-order na pagdating nito.

Nang makaalis, umayos siya ng upo patigilin at paharap kay Baekhyun upang maitukod ang siko sa mesa at maipatong ang pisngi sa kamay.

Ilang saglit ang lumipas ay naramdaman ni Baekhyun na tinititigan siya nito kaya inangat niya ang ulo mula sa pagbabasa at nagkatinginan sila ni Chanyeol na kaagad yumuko at nagkunwaring nakikibasa.

Napabuntong hininga siya. _Pinagtitripan nanaman yata siya, eh._

Siya naman ang tumitig kay Chanyeol this time. Ang kinaibahan ay may inis ‘yung kanya. Naramdaman nito ‘yun kaya inangat muli ang ulo para matignan siya.

“Ah, sorry. Binabasa ko lang. May hindi kasi ako maintindihan diyan nung nag-aral ako kagabi, eh.” Ang sabi nito kahit hindi naman talaga nag-aral. “Baka pwede mong i-explain sakin?” Then he smiles. Yung ngiti na naman niyang nakakapang lambot ng mga tuhod. “Kung okay lang naman sayo. Kasi kanino pa ba kami aasang mga average students, diba? Syempre, sa inyong mga matatalino.” Pagpapaawa pa niya.

Napairap si Baekhyun pero bahagya pa ring nilapit ang librong pwede nang mapagkamalang coloring book sa sobrang kulay. He sighs. “Ganito kasi ‘yan…” Then he proceeds to explain. 

Sa totoo lang ay sobrang ganda nung explanation niya. Kung totoong nakikinig lang si Chanyeol ay maiintindihan na nito pero siyempre, hindi siya nakinig kasi tinitigan lang niya si Baekhyun.

_Cute pala ito._ Yung mga mata, maganda. Tapos ‘yung ilong ang cute. Bagay sa kanya at sa shape ng mukha. At ang labi…. korteng rabbit. _Mukhang malambot._ Alaga siguro sa lip balm ‘yon. Sobrang smooth tignan, eh.

Natigil lang siya sa pagtitig sa mukha nito nang mapansing hindi na nagsasalita si Baekhyun. Parang nauubusan ito ng pasensya habang nakatingin sa kanya.

“Bakit?” Pagmamaang-maangan niya.

Sakto namang nakita nito ‘yung waiter na palapit kaya umiling na lang at sinabing, “Wala. Kumain ka na lang diyan.” Hindi pa siya nakakasagot ay may naglapag na ng tray sa mesa nila. “Here’s your order, sir.”

Nagpasalamat si Chanyeol sa waiter bago ito umalis.

“Kain tayo, guys.”

Sumagot sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae ng “Sige lang, salamat.” habang hindi naman kumibo si Baekhyun.

Aalukin palang sana ito ni Chanyeol kasi sadyang sobra ‘yung binili niya nang bigla itong mag-ayos ng gamit. Dahil don, napatingin sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo sa mga relong suot at ginaya si Baekhyun. Sabay-sabay silang tumayo.

Sinundan sila ni Chanyeol ng tingin. “Ah, bakit?”

Si Baekhyun na ang sumagot. Nakasuot na ang backpack nito at buhat sa isang kamay ang libro ang daming sticky flags. Ngayon lang napansin ni Chanyeol.

“Time na. Hindi pwedeng malate. May klase na sila at may _quiz naman tayo.”_ Again, pagdiin nito sa salitang quiz at tayo.

Naibaba ni Chanyeol ‘yung tinidor na hawak. Nakakaisang subo palang siya. 

Kahit hindi naman siya nag-aral katulad ng ginagawa ni Baekhyun, ayaw niya pa ring mazero ng tuluyan. Malay niya magkamali ang professor edi may bonus. Isa pa, 10% din ng grade ‘yung attendance. Pwede na ‘yon.

Tumayo na rin siya at sumunod sa tatlo. Sumenyas pa kay Sehun at Minseok ng oras at napatayo rin ang mga ito. Kinausap pa kasi sila kanina ng coach nila kaya hindi kaagad nakalabas. Konti na lang tuloy ‘yung time.

“Lumayo kayo sakin. Baka lumingon at makitang magkakasama tayo.” Ang sabi niya sa dalawang kaibigan habang naglalakad sila papasok ng campus.

Nang maiwan si Baekhyun mag-isa dahil sa ibang building ang punta ng mga kaibigan nito, sinabayan na ito ni Chanyeol maglakad.

Hindi siya nililingon ni Baekhyun na buti nalang ay hindi nadadapa. Hindi kasi tumitingin sa dinadaanan, eh. Nagbabasa habang naglalakad.

“Pwede pareview rin?” 

Nagulat ito.

Kaya naman pala siya hindi pinapansin ay hindi napansin ang presence niya kahit medyo kanina pa siya sumasabay. Mukhang napupunta sa ibang dimensyon si Baekhyun kapag nag-aaral.

Alanganin siyang ngumiti at napakamot sa batok. _Ganun ba talaga ito kahindi interesado sa kanya?_

“Sorry, baka kasi bumagsak ako, eh. Ikaw mukhang kabisadong-kabisado mo na ‘yan. Baka nga mas magaling ka na sa author niyan, eh.”

Ang weird lang talaga para kay Baekhyun na bigla siyang kinukulit ni Chanyeol samantalang pangatlong taon na niya itong kakilala. _Ano kayang nakain nito?_

Hindi na lang siya sumagot at inabot na lang ang libro. “Ibalik mo bago ‘yung quiz. Baka maiuwi mo ‘yan. May kailangang sagutan diyan.”

“Talaga? Ano ‘yon?” Chanyeol asks kahit na alam naman talaga niya ‘yung tungkol doon sa homework.

Hindi naman siya ganun kapabaya. _Slight lang._

Hindi niya ineexpect ang naging sagot nito. May recorder yata si Baekhyun sa utak dahil sa pagkakatanda niya ay ganun na ganun ‘yung sinabi ng professor nila.

Sinabi nito ‘yung instruction. Walang labis, walang kulang.

Tumawa siya ng konti. “Ah, pwede itext mo nalang saakin? Hindi ko kasi matatandaan ng ganyan. Ang number ko ay 0905347—” 

Baekhyun cuts him off. “Isusulat ko nalang mamaya.” Ang sabi nito at saktong nakarating na sila sa labas ng room kaya agad na itong pumasok at iniwanan siya.

Bago pa siya makasunod, inakbayan siya ni Sehun. Tumatawa ito along with Minseok na nasa likuran nila.

“Di gumana diskarte mo ron, pare ko. Isip ka pa ng mas bago.” Tapos ay nauna na ang dalawa na pumasok sa kanya.

Sumunod nalang siya at naupo sa usual seat. Wala naman kasi silang seating arrangement. Bago mag-start ang quiz, katulad nga ng bilin ni Baekhyun ay binalik na niya ‘yung libro dito pero hindi na siya bumalik pa sa upuan niya dahil nakiusap siya ron sa nasa likuran nito upang makipag-exchange ng seat.

He knows may gusto ito kay Sehun kaya tinake advantage niya ‘yon. Si Sehun kasi ang katabi niya sa naiwan niyang puwesto kaya napapayag niya ‘yung babae.

Narinig naman ni Baekhyun ‘yung negotiation nilang dalawa kaya lumingon ito sa kanya at napailing.

_Mukhang wrong move yata_ pero syempre siya si Chanyeol Park kaya hindi siya basta-basta maaapektuhan. Full of confidence pa rin.

Medyo nilapit niya ‘yung upuan para bulungan si Baekhyun kasi nagbibigay na ng instructions ‘yung professor.

“May paper ka ba dyan?” He asks, naghahanap lang ng dahilan para makausap si Baekhyun.

“For what?” Buti na lang ay sumagot ito.

“Diba magqquiz?”

Kaso palpak nanaman. “First time mo bang mag quiz? Scantron naman palagi. Aanhin mo ang papel?”

Mariin siyang napapikit. Nawala ‘yon sa isip niya ha. “Ah, baka kasi may computation.”

“Halatang hindi ka nakikinig at nag-aaral.” Bulong naman pabalik ni Baekhyun. “Walang numbers sa subject na ito.” 

Wala na siyang naisagot at napasandal nalang.

Palagi nalang kay Baekhyun ‘yung puntos.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa mga sumunod na araw, ganoon pa rin ang ginawa ni Chanyeol. Nangulit nang nangulit. Isang beses nagtanong si Baekhyun kung bakit ba kinakausap pa rin siya nito samantalang nagkasundo sila noong araw na nagsorry _kuno_ si Chanyeol na hindi na siya kukulitin nito at ang sinabi ni Chanyeol na iba naman daw ‘yung nangungulit sa nakikipag friends.

Nakipaghandshake daw si Baekhyun, eh. Ibig sabihin pwede na sila maging close.

Hindi lang talaga maintindihan ni Baekhyun kung bakit siya ang kinukulit nito. Ano bang gusto ni Chanyeol?

_Instant tutor?_ Sabihin nalang nito. Handa naman siyang magshare ng notes basta huwag lang siya nitong guluhin dahil hanggang library ay nakarating na ito.

There’s this one time na ‘yung usual spot niya ay occupied. Sa dulo ‘yon at hindi gaanong malamig kaya wala masyadong nagpupunta ron. Sa kanya ayos lang kasi bukod sa malayo ron sa mga tumatambay lang upang magpalamig at nagdadaldalan nang mahina, ginawin din kasi siya. Isa lang naman ‘yung nadatnan niya ron sa mahabang mesa at tulog kaya he decided na doon pa rin pumwesto. Sa kabilang parte nalang ‘yung inupuan niya malayo rito kaso paglabas niya ng mga gamit niya ay inangat nito ang ulo at nagulat siya sa nakita niya.

Hindi niya nahalata noong una dahil may suot itong jacket, nakatakip din ang ulo gamit ang hood. 

Walang iba kundi si Chanyeol.

Sa pagkakaalam niya ay hindi ito nagpupunta sa library. Sa araw-araw na naging tambayan niya ang college library, first time niyang nakita ron si Chanyeol at sa spot niya pa talaga?

Hindi niya inimik at muling nagpatuloy sa ginagawa. _Bakit niya gagawin? Hindi naman sila magkaibigan._

Pero sadyang makulit si Chanyeol at tumayo ito. Baekhyun tried to focus. Dati naman wala siyang pakialam sa mga tao sa paligid niya. Ngayon lang _medyo_ nadidistract siya dahil sino bang hindi? Alam na alam naman na niya ang gagawin ni Chanyeol at hindi nga siya nagkamali.

Naglakad ito palapit sa kanya at hinila ‘yung upuan sa tabi niya. Umupo ito. Inusog niya nang bahagya ‘yung upuan niya. Hindi magandang ideya kung lilipat siya ng upuan dahil paniguradong susundan siya nito. Hindi lang sila matatapos at baka mapagalitan lang or worse, mapalabas pa.

Anong tingin nito ni Park sa library? _Playground?_

He kept a straight face at nagpatuloy sa paghahighlight nang ihiga ni Chanyeol ‘yung ulo nito sa mesa at tinitigan siya.

Hindi na siya nakapagpigil. Hinarap niya ito at diretsong nagtanong. “Anong ginagawa mo?”

Sumagot naman ng ngiti si Chanyeol. “Wala, sige. Mag-aral ka lang. Hindi naman kita iistorbohin.”

_Hindi iistorbohin? Eh, yung pagtitig nga ‘yung nakakaistorbo._ Hindi sanay si Baekhyun na binibigyan ng atensyon. Ayaw niya ngang paulit-ulit pinupuri sa mga academic achievements niya, eh. Hindi naman niya kasi kailangan ang mga ‘yon tapos ito, ngayon? Sobra-sobrang atensyon mula sa isa sa pinakasikat sa university? _For what?_

Huminga siya nang malalim. Hinding-hindi niya sasabihin dito na nakakadistract ang mga titig ni Chanyeol. Baka kung ano pa ang isipin.

“May uupo kasi diyan.” Ang sabi naman niya.

“Sino naman?” Mabilis na tanong ni Chanyeol.

Siyempre, sino pa bang idadahilan niya? “Sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo, yung mga kaibigan ko. Parating sila.”

Tumango lang naman si Chanyeol na parang hindi niya sinabi ‘yon upang umalis ito sa tabi niya. Parang sinabihan lang niya ‘yung reaksyon. Kumunot ang noo niya.

“Ang dami pa namang bakante.”

“Pero may ipapaturo kasi ako kay Kyungsoo.” Pagpapalusot niya ulit ngunit hindi pa rin gumalaw si Chanyeol. Mukhang komportableng-komportable ito sa pagkakasandal ng ulo sa mesa.

“Okay.” Ang sagot nito. “Mamaya ako lilipat kapag nandito na sila.”

Napayuko na lang si Baekhyun at mariing napapikit. Napapadalas ang pag-express niya ng emosyon dahil sa lalaking ito. Talagang sinasagad siya.

Hindi naman kasi darating sila Kyungsoo dahil wala silang pasok ngayong araw ni Jongdae. Ayaw naman niyang umalis dahil sa library nalang siya nakakapag-aral nang maayos dahil maingay at magulo sa bahay nila. Andoon ‘yung mga pamangkin niya sa kuya niya na super close sa kanya at sadyang mga mahihilig magtitili sa tuwing naglalaro. Tatlong bata kasi ‘yon. Parang anim ang katumbas sa sobrang kakulitan pero tingin niya mas kaya niya ‘yon kaysa sa isang malaki na hindi marunong makahalata. At least kahit papaano, ‘yung mga pamangkin niya kapag pinagsabihan niya, tatahimik. Panandalian nga lang pero mas okay na ‘yon.

He fixes his things. Uuwi nalang siya. Mukhang hindi siya napapansin ni Chanyeol dahil bigla itong nag cellphone, nakakunot pa nga ang noo. 

_Buti nalang. Makakaalis siya nang maayos._

Nagmadali na siyang tumayo ngunit hindi pa siya nakakaisang hakbang nang magsalita si Chanyeol.

“May payong ka?” Tanong nito kaya nilingon niya at sinagot ng mahinang, “Huh?”

“Mukhang pauwi ka na, eh.” 5 PM na rin kasi that time. “Malakas daw ang ulan.”

Sarado ang mga blinds kaya hindi siya sigurado kung totoo ba ang sinasabi nito at hindi rin rinig sa loob ng library ang ulan.

Hindi niya pinansin si Chanyeol kasi may payong naman siya sa bag at nagpatuloy na sa paglalakad. Sinundan siya nito hanggang sa makalabas sila ng library pero hindi na niya kinibo. Gladly naman at hindi na rin ito nangulit pang kausapin siya, medyo okay na ‘yon kahit na nakasunod pa rin sa kanya.

Tama nga ito. Malakas ang ulan.

Nagpapanggap na lang siya parang hindi ito nag-eexist hanggang sa makakaba sila sa lobby. Huminto siya sa may entrance upang tanggalin ang pagkakasabit ng isang strap ng kanyang backpack para mabuksan ‘yon at makuha ang payong niya pero wala siyang nakapa.

Nataranta siya at hinalughog ang bag pero wala talaga. Saka lang niya naalala na umambon nga pala kahapon habang naglalakad siya sa subdivision nila pagbaba niya ng UV kaya pinatulo niya ‘yon sa may bintana nila at hindi nakalimutan niyang kuhain kaninang umaga.

Mariin siya napapikit. _Ang malas naman._

“Ano? Sasagutin mo ba ‘yung tanong ko?” Tanong ni Chanyeol na buong akala niya ay tinantanan na siya dahil kanina pa tahimik. Nasa may likod niya lang pala at pinanonood siya. “Wala kang payong.” Dagdag pa nito, sinasagot na ang sariling tanong.

“Ang lakas ng ulan oh. Paano ‘yan? Lulusungin mo ‘yan?”

Inayos niya ang pagkakasuot sa backpack at pinagmasdan ang pagbagsak ng malakas na ulan. Wala pa naman siyang ibang kaibigan bukod kela Jongdae at Kyungsoo na wala ngayong araw. 

_Paano na siya?_

Nagkakaroon man ng crisis sa loob-loob niya, hindi niya ‘yon pinahalata kay Chanyeol. 

“Hihintayin ko nalang na tumila.”

“Paano kung hindi?’ Tanong naman nito at naupo sa bench malapit sa labasan. Katabi lang ng kinatatayuan ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya ito tinignan. “Imposible.”

“Bakit? Pwedeng bukas o kaya mamayang gabing-gabi na ‘yan tumila. Paano ka na makakapag-aral niyan? Diba may exam bukas?”

He looks at his wrist watch. It is getting late. Kapag inabot pa siya ng ala siyete ron, malamang ay aabutin nanaman siya ng umaga kakaaral. Wala nanaman siyang tulog papasok. Hindi pa naman siya gaanong makasagot nang maayos kapag ganoon dahil may migraine siya.

Kailangan niya ng kahit dalawang oras na tulog bago mag-exam. Magaling naman siya sa time management. Minsan lang talaga may mga pagkakataon na nakakasira sa schedule na ginagawa niya. Dapat by this time, nagsisimula na siya.

Bahala na. Naisip niya. Hindi niya pwedeng irisk na lumusong sa malakas na ulan. Baka magkasakit siya at hindi pa makapasok bukas. Mas lalong dispalinghado. 

He decided na bumalik sa library. 7 pa naman magsasara ‘yon nang pigilan siya ni Chanyeol sa pamamagitan ng paghawak sa wrist niya.

Nagulat siya. Tinignan niya ‘yon at kaagad hinila.

Tumayo naman ito at bumuntong hininga bago sinabing, “Halika na. Ihahatid na kita.”

Mabilis siyang umiling. “Hindi na kailangan.”

“Anong hindi? Wala ka ngang payong, eh. Paano ka uuwi?”

“Titila rin ‘yan.” He says. At this point, hindi niya alam kung sino ang kinoconvince niyang titigil din maya-maya ang ulan. Kung si Chanyeol ba o ang sarili niya dahil kadalasan kapag ganoon kalakas ang ulan ay nagtatagal talaga ng ilang oras. Baka nga bumagyo pa sa mga susunod na araw dahil sa lakas ng hangin.

“Osige.” Ang sagot naman ni Chanyeol. “Sabi mo, eh.”

Hindi na siya nagsalita pa ulit at umakyat nalang. Laking pasasalamat niya nang hindi na sumunod si Chanyeol at nakapagfocus siya nang maigi. Hindi pa nga niya mapapansin ang oras kung hindi lang tumunog ang relo niya.

Alarm na. It means magsasara na ang library. Sinet niya ‘yon kasi halos araw-araw siyang nagpapaabot ng alas siyete ron.

Nag-ayos na siya ng gamit at tumayo na. Marami-rami rin siyang kasabayan palabas ng library at naririnig niyang umuulan pa rin daw. Paglabas niya, naconfirm niyang totoo nga.

Malakas pa rin ang ulan…

Ayaw naman niyang mang-istorbo sa bahay nila at isa pa, wala ring susundo sa kanya kung sakali. May trabaho ang kuya niya at asawa nito. Mama niya ang nag-aalaga sa mga pamangkin niya. Ang papa niya ay wala ron. OFW ito.

Nanlulumo siyang naglalakad hanggang sa maalala niyang pwede nga pala siyang mag-book ng grab at magpasundo sa harap mismo ng building kung nasaan siya ngayon. Dali-dali niyang kinuha ang cellphone na nasa bag dahil hindi niya talaga ito ginagamit kapag nag-aaral nang pagpindot niya sa power ay patay ito.

_Dead battery._ De bale, may powerbank naman siyang dala. Kinuha niya rin ‘yon at sinaksak. Naghintay siya ng ilang minuto kasi ganoon naman talaga. It takes approximately 5 minutes bago bumukas kapag namatay ang gadget kaso sumobra na sa oras, hindi pa rin bumubukas. 

Halos masapok niya ‘yung noo niya.

_How could he forget?_ Sira nga pala kasi ‘yung cord niya at balak niyang bumili ngayon sa mall after niyang mag-aral pero paano nga, eh, hindi nga siya makalabas.

_Pag minamalas nga naman nang sobra-sobra._ Nothing is going his way.

Mabigat ang mga hakbang niyang bumaba sa stairs. Walang elevator sa building na ‘yon. 

Nag-iisip siya ng kung ano ang pwedeng gawin nang pagbaba niya ay nakita niya si Chanyeol sa bench kung saan niya ito iniwan kanina, nakatagilid paharap sa kanya pero hindi siya napapansin dahil may kausap itong babae.

Halatang-halata ang ginagawa nila dahil humahagikgik ‘yung babae. Malamang sa malamang ay naglalandian sila. Mukhang binobola ni Chanyeol.

Napailing siya at walang choice kundi dumaan sa harap ng dalawa dahil ayun lang ang tanging way. Wala rin namang dahilan para hindi niya gawin ‘yon. Mukha namang busy si Chanyeol at hindi siya mapapansin kaso mali siya.

Balak na sana niyang lusungin ang ulan, eh. Hanggang doon lang naman sa sakayan sa labas. Siguro naman ay hindi siya magmumukhang basang sisiw. Ipapandong nalang niya sa ulo niya ang sweater na dala kaso may humawak nanaman sa wrist niya at this time, mahigpit na ‘yon, hindi tulad kanina.

Si Chanyeol na nakatayo na ngayon. Bigla nitong iniwanan ‘yung babae nang mapansin siya. Napasimangot tuloy at ang sama ng tingin kay Baekhyun. Syempre, alam din nito ‘yung usap-usapan noong nakaraan about sa pagharang at pangungulit ni Chanyeol dito.

“Ano? Sabi ko naman sayo, diba? Hindi titila ‘yang ulan. So payag ka nang ihatid ko?”

Hindi pa siya nakakatanggi ay itinaas na ni Chanyeol ‘yung hoodie jacket na hawak nito. Kanina pa hindi suot. Tapos ay sinuot sa ulo niya ‘yung hood ‘non. 

“Hindi ka mapoprotektahan niyang sweater na dala mo. manipis ang tela kumpara sa jacket.” 

The next thing Baekhyun knew, hinapit na siya ni Chanyeol sa balikat habang tumatakbo sila pareho. Kamay lang nito ‘yung pinangsasanggi sa ulan habang siya ay binalot nito sa sariling jacket.

Wala na siyang nagawa kundi makitakbo. Mas lalo silang mababasa kung doon sila magtatalo. Isa pa, hindi na rin kasi siya nakapag-isip nang maayos dahil sa _bilis ng tibok ng puso niya._

Namalayan na lang niya na nasa harap na sila ng isang kotse. Malamang ay kay Chanyeol ito. Pinindot nito ang remote ng susi at binuksan ang pintuan sa passenger seat.

“Pasok na.” Ang sabi nito.

Hesitant pa si Baekhyun. Ayaw niya pero nababasa na sila at nakaramdam din siya ng awa dahil mas nababasa si Chanyeol. Wala itong pandong, hindi tulad niya.

“Baek, sumakay ka na.” Pag-uulit nito. Nagulat pa siya kasi kailan pa sila nickname basis? Pero wala na siyang nagawa kundi sundin ito.

Si Chanyeol ang nagsara ng pinto at dali-daling umikot papuntang driver’s seat. Pinupunasan niya ‘yung mga braso niya nang may inabot si Chanyeol mula sa likod at binigyan siya ng mas maayos na towel. Panyo lang kasi ‘yung pamunas niya. Hindi naman nakakatuyo.

“Baka magkasakit ka.” Ang sabi nito kahit na mukhang sa kanilang dalawa ay ito ang mas mukhang basang sisiw. _Higanteng sisiw._

Kinuha niya ‘yon at nagpasalamat. “Ikaw rin, magtuyo.” Ang sabi niya. Tumango naman si Chanyeol at tinuyo ang ulo at buhok na nabasa. Naging magulo ‘yon. Chanyeol looks hot sa lagay nito ngayon at hindi maitatanggi ni Baekhyun na _may itsura talaga si Chanyeol._

“Salamat.” Ang sabi niya, nasa lap ang jacket na iniabot ni Chanyeol. “Lalabhan ko nalang muna ‘tong jacket mo.”

Umiling naman si Chanyeol. “Huwag na, sus. Ang dami-daming pwede maglaba niyan sa bahay.”

Pero nahihiya siya dahil siya ang nakabasa. “Hindi, kaya ko naman.”

“Sige, basta kapag ikaw naglaba niyan, sayo na ‘yan. Okay rin. May gamit ka na na galing saakin.”

Pagkarinig ‘non, mabilis niyang inabot ang jacket kay Chanyeol. Natawa ito.

“Ganiyan mo ba talaga kaayaw sakin?”

He just smiles a little. Napailing si Chanyeol at binuhay ang makina ng sasakyan.

“Never pa akong nakaencounter ng taong sukdulan ang pagkaayaw sakin, yung pinaparamdam talaga. Ikaw palang.”

“Kaya nachachallenge ka?” He asks. Actually, nagulat din siya sa lumabas sa bibig niya pero he thinks wala namang masama roon. Isa pa, madalas lang naman siyang tahimik pero hindi ibig sabihin ay mahiyain siya. Iba ‘yung walang pakialam sa taong hindi kayang i-express ‘yung nararamdaman nila. He can.

Natawa naman si Chanyeol. Nagsimula na itong magmaneho. Malakas pa rin ang ulan.

“So, tingin mo pinagtitripan lang kita dahil curious ako sayo?” 

He boldly answers, “Yes.”

Napailing si Chanyeol, still has that grin on his face. Tapos tiningnan siya nito saglit. “No, mali ‘yung inaakala mo. I simply want to be friends with you. Bawal ba ‘yon?”

“Sabihin nalang nating hindi ko lang lubos maisip kung bakit ako. Sa dinami-dami ng tao sa campus, yung mga handang magpatiwakal para sayo..” Lalong natawa si Chanyeol sa term na ginamit. He didn’t expect that from Baekhyun. “andyan sila. Ang dami nila and you’re wasting your time for someone like me, yung hindi ka pinapansin kaya pakiramdam ko talaga nachachallenge ka kasi naapakan ko ‘yung pride and ego mo.”

May maikling traffic palabas ng arc ng university dahil sa traffic na nagsimula sa highway kaya huminto muna sila. Chanyeol looks at him. “Hindi nga. Malay mo, sawa na ako sa ganoong atensyon. Yung lalapit lang sakin kasi sikat ako. Kakaibiganin lang ako kasi may gusto pala sakin. Gusto ko rin naman ng pure friendship.”

“May mga kaibigan ka naman. Don’t tell me you think they like you. Baka bugbugin ka pa nila.”

Hindi na talaga nawala ‘yung ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol. Seryoso itong natutuwa. Their conversation is getting more entertaining. 

“Siyempre, iba sila. Alam mo ‘yon? Gusto ko rin malaman ‘yung pakiramdam ng mga kaibigan outside my circle. Pwede naman ‘yon, diba? Tulad mo. Malay mo magclick din tayo kasi ikaw parang sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae ba ‘yon?” Tumango si Baekhyun. “Yun. Sila lang din madalas mong kasama so I assume na sila lang din friends mo.. dito ngayong college.” 

Slight na napangiti si Baekhyun at unconsciously na nagliwanag ang mga mata ni Chanyeol. 

_First time ‘yon!_

Naalis lang ang titig niya rito at napawi rin ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang businahan sila noong kotse sa likod. Umandar na pala kasi.

Mabilis nang nag drive ulit si Chanyeol.

Baekhyun clears his throat. _What just happened?_ Still, tinuloy niya ang usapan.

“Lahat talaga gagawin mo, ‘no? Mapatunayan mo lang na no one can resist your charms.”

“Hindi nga. Ang kulit nito.” Napapakamot na lang si Chanyeol sa ulo. “Pero uy, charms daw. So aminado ka na charming ako?”

Umirap naman si Baekhyun. Buong oras na ‘yon, hindi nawala ang ngiti sa labi ni Chanyeol. Pakiramdam niya he sees the different and _real_ side of Baekhyun. Yung ugali nitong hindi alam ng karamihan kasi ang tingin lang naman ng mga tao rito ay nerd at weird pero hindi pala.

Baekhyun is fun to be with. Yun ‘yung nakikita niya.

“Alam mo bago pa kung ano-anong pumasok diyan sa isip mo just because sumakay ako rito sa kotse mo, ibaba mo nalang ako dyan sa sakayan ng jeep.”

That’s when Chanyeol’s smile faded. He frowns. “Huh? Ihahatid nga kita, eh.”

“Hindi na kailangan, Chanyeol.” Ang sabi naman ni Baekhyun. “Kaya ko na. Dire-diretso naman na ang jeep hanggang sa subdivision namin eh.”

“Pero mababasa ka pa rin. Hindi naman papasok ang jeep sa loob para ihatid ka sa tapat ng bahay niyo.”

“May mga tricycle doon.”

“Pero paano pag bababa ka? Mababasa ka. Magkakasakit ka.”

“Maliligo ako agad pagkauwi. Hindi ako magkakasakit.” Baekhyun says. “Kaya sige na, ibaba mo nalang ako sa sakayan.”

Chanyeol protruded his lips. _Akala niya ay maihahatid na niya._ “Hindi parang sobrang ungentleman naman kung ibababa kita, eh, may kotse naman ako?”

“You don’t need to be a gentleman to me, Chanyeol.” Ang sagot naman ni Baekhyun at tumingin sa kanya. Hindi na ito poker face pero hindi rin nakangiti. Sakto lang. Yung alam mong hindi inis o pikon ang isang tao. Casual lang. _Like how friends normally talk_ kapag hindi funny ang conversation and not too serious din. “Sige na. Ayoko ngang ipaalam sayo kung saan ‘yung bahay namin. Baka mamaya palagi kang pumunta ron. Wala kaming ipapakain sa pang-mayaman mong bituka at baka tawagin mo pang _tita_ ang mama ko.” Doon, nangiti na rin si Baekhyun at mas lalong na amaze si Chanyeol.

_Is this still normal?_ Na mamangha sa bawat salitang lumalabas sa bibig ng isang tao? Also, the way they talk and communicate. Hindi niya maexplain pero ang saya niya talaga ngayong gabi and out of everything that has happened sa araw na ‘yon, isa lang ang sigurado niya.

_He’s not doing this for the bet._

Yung paghintay sa library at unang beses na pag-alok na ihatid ito, oo. Pero ang hintayin ito for two hours instead na natutulog na lang siya sa bahay o di kaya ay naglalaro or nanonood ng movie, _hindi._

He willingly did it na walang kasiguraduhan kung mapapapayag niya ba talaga ito.

“Tita? Diba ayun ang tawag ng mga kaibigan sa nanay ng mga kaibigan nila?”

Walang pag-aalinlangang tumango si Baekhyun. “Oo, and maybe I’ll let you call my mom _tita_ kapag hindi ako hinatid sa bahay ngayong gabi.”

Nakaramdam ng excitement si Chanyeol. “Sige na, ibababa na kita sa sakayan ng jeep.”

Tuluyang napangiti si Baekhyun. _He won._

“Basta sabi mo ‘yan ah? Friends na tayo.”

“Sabi ko maybe palang. Pag-iisipan ko pa.”

“Baekhyun!” Pagmamaktol ni Chanyeol na parang bata.

Baekhyun chuckles. First time ni Chanyeol marinig ang tawag nito.

Ang sarap sa tenga. _Pwede isa pa?_

Nang makarating sa sakayan, tinapat ni Chanyeol ang kotse kung saan pagbaba ni Baekhyun ay hindi ito mababasa. Sa may bubong.

“Dito na ako. Salamat.” Ang sabi nito at hindi na hinintay pang makasagot si Chanyeol. Binuksan na ang pintuan at lumabas pero hindi pa muna sinara ang pinto. Yumuko ito at may pahabol pang sinabi. Nag-aantay lang naman si Chanyeol.

“Ingat ka.” Ang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Ikaw rin.” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol.

Buong akala niya ay yun na ang pagtatapos ng usapan nila pero mali siya. “Maligo ka rin pag-uwi mo para hindi ka magkasakit. See you sa class tomorrow! Mag-aral ka para sa exam.” And with that, Baekhyun closes the door.

Chanyeol, on the other hand, found himself genuinely smiling. Kanina pa siya nakangiti pero parang ito ‘yung pinakamalapad. Nang lingunin niya si Baekhyun for the last time, nakita niyang pasakay na ito ng jeep kaya nagmaneho na rin siya palayo upang makauwi.

Nang makarating siya sa bahay, _naligo siya para hindi magkasakit_. After dinner, umakyat siya sa kwarto pero hindi para mag-Netflix o maglaro ng computer games.

Pumwesto siya sa _study_ table na first time niya yatang magagamit and opens his textbook kung saan nandoon ang content ng exam kinabukasan.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, as expected, naunang dumating si Baekhyun kaysa kay Chanyeol pero himala dahil hindi late ang huli. Busy si Baekhyun mag-recap at hindi na muna inistorbo si Chanyeol dahil baka masira pa ‘yung kung anuman ang _nabuo_ last night. Si Baekhyun pa nga ang nakapansin dito at pasimpleng napangiti sa nakita.

_Totoo ba ‘yon?_ Si Chanyeol Park ay nag-aaral. _Bago ‘yon ah?_ Seryosong-seryoso itong nagbabasa at mas lumapad pa ang ngiti ni Baekhyun nang makitang may hawak itong highlighter. Yung stabilo na neon green pa nga. Halatang hindi color-coded ang libro. 

Kung hindi lang niya nahalatang may isa sa mga blockmates niya na nakatingin sa kanya na parang namamangha dahil nakangiti siya ay hindi pa siya babalik sa usual poker face niya.

Umayos siya ng upo at muling nagfocus nalang sa libro.

Si Chanyeol, on the other hand, ay nilapitan ni Sehun. Inusog nito ‘yung upuan palapit sa kanya at kulang na lang ay tumaob. Nababalance lang.

“Huy, ayos ‘yan ah? Sobrang effort mapatunayan na walang makakatiis ng charms mo to the point na nagpapanggap ka nang mag-aral?” Natatawang sabi nito. “Hayop, pre. May highlighter ka pa. A for effort sa pagdala ng props.” Bulong pa nito.

Halos salaksakin naman ni Chanyeol ang kaibigan. _Hindi siya napuyat para lang sabihing nagpapanggap siya at gumagamit ng props!_

He glares at Sehun na nagtaas ng dalawang braso na parang sumusurrender. “Chill lang. Hindi naman tayo maririnig ‘non. Nasa kabilang dulo, eh. Aral na aral nga. Huwag mong masyadong galingan ang pagroroleplay. Hindi naman nakatingin.”

Pero mas lalong sumama ang mukha niya. He fakes a laugh at inambahan si Sehun ng suntok sabay sabing, _“Sino bang may pake sa bet na ‘yan?”_ Tapos he proceeds to read the book again.

Napanganga nalang si Sehun. _Ano raw?_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week pagkatapos ng araw na ‘yon ay lumabas din ang resulta ng exam at as usual, sa announcement ng professor ay si Baekhyun ang pinakamataas.

One mistake lang. Ano bang bago ron? Hindi naman bumababa sa lima ang mali nito palagi pero hindi doon nagtatapos ang announcement bago ibalik ang mga scantron. 

“I am very impressed. This is new.” Ang sabi nito habang hawak ang isang answer sheet na hindi alam ng kahit sino kung kanino. “He is the second highest next to Mr. Byun. 4 mistakes.” 

Yung kay Baekhyun hindi na ‘yon kataka-taka pero ‘yung iba ay nagulat sa kung sino pa ang nakakuha ng less than 5 mistakes dahil mahirap exam. It is one of their professional subjects.

“Ma’am, kanino po ‘yan?” Tanong ng isa mula sa third row. Curious na ang lahat.

The professor then smiles at lumingon sa direksyon noong taong tinutukoy na second to the highest daw. Halatang maski ang taong ‘yon ay hindi ineexpect na siya nag matatawag dahil prenteng nakaupo lang at hindi nagpapay attention. Pinapaikot lang ang ballpen sa kamay.

“It’s Mr. Park.” Ang sagot ng professor at nagulat ang lahat. Kung hindi lang nila kilala ang professor bilang strict at hindi talaga magjojoke, aakalain nilang prank lang talaga ‘yon.

Ano raw? Si Chanyeol? Maski si Baekhyun ay nagulat but nonetheless, _he is happy._

Tinignan niya ito and saw Chanyeol na nakatingin din sa kanya. Their eyes met and they both smiled at each other. 

Nakasunod ng tingin sa kanila si Sehun na napatakip ng bibig tapos ay pasimple nitong siniko si Chanyeol na lumingon dahil nasira na nito ang moment. Tumingin na ulit si Baekhyun sa harap habang pinakikinggan naman ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Sehun.

“Iba ka talaga, tol. Bahay namin ah?”

Hindi nalang kumibo si Chanyeol at nang mag dismiss ang professor ay inantay nito si Baekhyun hanggang sa sila na lang natira sa loob ng silid. Pinalabas na niya sina Minseok at Sehun na kinakantyawan pa siya.

Naglalakad sila Baekhyun papunta sa pinto kung saan siya malapit nang magsalita siya.

“So ano? Pwede ko na bang tawaging _tita_ ang mama mo?”

Baekhyun crosses his arms at nagtaas ng kilay. Sinadya nitong magtaray-tarayan. “At bakit?”

Chanyeol shrugs. He is confident. Ang yabang niya ngayon. Aminado siya ron. May karapatan naman kasi siya. “Kasi tingin ko deserving na ako maging kaibigan ng isang Baekhyun Byun. Second to the highest lang naman ako sa isa sa mga major subjects. Diba ganun din ‘yung mga kaibigan mo?” Ang sabi nito that made Baekhyun smile. Hindi na nito napigilan at tumango-tango pa while listening to how Chanyeol defends himself. “So, Mr. Byun, I am going to ask you again.” Chanyeol says and takes a step forward. “Am I qualified to be your friend?”

Still has that proud happy smile on his face, Baekhyun takes out his hand and extends his arm to Chanyeol. “Yes, you are, Mr. Park.”

Then they shook hands.

_That was how their friendship started._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pagkatapos ng araw na ‘yon ay mas madalas na silang magkasama. Kahit sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo ay nagulat. Mas lalo naman sina Minseok at Yixing. 

_They lost._ Pero hindi naman sila lugi, diba? May house and lot sila in the future. The four of them cannot wait.

Simula noon ay palagi na nilang tinutukso si Chanyeol at sinasabing _oo na, siya na raw talaga_ dahil kahit ang loob ni Baekhyun Byun ay nakuha niya. Ang problema, parang hindi siya masaya sa naririnig sa mga ito which is _weird_ kasi dapat he is. May napatunayan na naman siya kaso imbes na ayun ang maramdaman, naiinis pa siya kaya iniiba niya ang usapan.

Patuloy rin ang usapan ng mga tao tungkol sa biglaang closeness nila ni Baekhyun. Naging dahilan iyon upang kainisan si Baekhyun ng karamihan pero kung dati nga ay wala itong pakialam, ngayon pa kaya?

Basta patuloy lang siya sa dating gawi. Ang nagbago lang naman ay nagkaroon ng maingay at makulit na Chanyeol Park sa araw-araw niyang buhay. Nakakapanibago pero _masaya_ naman. Madalas na siyang ngumiti ngayon unlike dati na hindi naman kasi niya kaclose ang mga tao. Kahit itong mga tropa ni Chanyeol, binabati na rin siya ngayon. He heard nga from the latter na nagtatanong si Sehun ng kung ano-ano tungkol kay Kyungsoo at si Minseok naman about Jongdae. Hirap lang din talaga nag magkasabay-sabay sila because of schedule at kung sakali ay hindi naman papayag ang mga kaibigan ni Baekhyun at sa tingin niya ay siya rin. Hindi naman porket _medyo_ close na sila ni Chanyeol ay magiging isa nalang ang tropa nila. Siyempre, iba pa rin ‘yon.

Isang bagay pa ay napapadalas na si Chanyeol sa library. Hindi naman ito naging ganoon kasipag mag-aral pero sabihin na nating medyo naiimpluwensiyahan. Siyempre, hindi pa rin totally magbabago. Basketball pa rin talaga ang hilig. Mas madalas siyang tumambay lang sa library upang magpalamig at matulog. 

_Bakit doon?_ Ano pa ba? Edi syempre dahil andoon si Baekhyun.

Chanyeol doesn’t know but he has started to enjoy Baekhyun’s company. Kaya nga hindi niya magawang matuwa sa tuwing sinasabi ng mga kaibigan niyang pati si Baekhyun ay nadaan niya sa _pambobola_ niya, eh, kasi he knows na walang halong pagpapanggap ‘yung mga ginawa niya simula noong gabi sa kotse niya.

Lahat ‘yon genuine. Hindi lang alam kung paano sasabihin sa mga kaibigan niya dahil maski siya ay hindi maipaliwanag kung bakit nagkaganun siya.

Napasandal na lang siya upuan niya. Pagod siya from training kagabi. Matagal-tagal kasi silang walang training kaya parang nabigla rin siya. Halos two weeks din dahil nag-leave ang coach nila at sinagad sila kagabi. 9 na natapos. Anong oras na siyang nakauwi dahil naipit sa traffic tapos ngayon ay 7AM ang klase nila.

Late nga siyang pumasok, eh. Wala namang bago ron pero masasabi niya at ng mga blockmates niya, kabilang na ron si Baekhyun, na mas napapaaga siya kumpara noon. Though late pa rin, nabawasan lang ng ilang minuto. Swerte niya lang din talaga ngayon dahil malelate ang professor nila for an hour. Nag-text ito sa class coordinator, na hindi si Baekhyun dahil ayaw niya, at binigyan nalang sila ng instruction to read their textbooks dahil may recitation daw mamaya at announcement pero siyempre siya si Chanyeol Park at mas pipiliin niyang matulog. Lalo pa’t pagod pa rin siya from kagabi. 

Sakanilang magkakaibigan sa section na ‘yon ay si Minseok lang ang nagbukas ng libro. Nagskim ito samantalang sumali naman si Sehun sa mga ka-block nilang naglalaro ng ML. Nakataas pa nga ang paa ni mokong sa armchair noong bakanteng upuan sa tabi nito.

Si Baekhyun? As usual, parang makikipagpalitan nanaman ng mukha sa libro niya. 

Normal na umaga lang ‘yon para sa kanilang lahat hanggang sa dumating ang professor nila at nag-umpisa ang round table discussion. Sinabihan sila nito na magprepare ng questions from the book. After that, magtatawag ang professor ng unang estudyante upang sagutin ang tanong niya at pagkatapos ay ang tinanong naman nito ang magtatanong ng kahit sino sa block na ‘yon hanggang sa maubos at matawag lahat.

As expected, si Baekhyun ang tinawag nito at nakasagot. Ngiting-ngiti naman si Chanyeol nang sabihan si Baekhyun na tumawag na ng isa sa mga kaklase nila.

Inaasahan niya kasing siya ang tatawagin pero mali. Yung class coordinator ang tinawag ni Baekhyun. Nagpapansin pa naman siya.

Pero siguro ayos na ‘yon. Baka mahirap pa ang ginawang tanong ni Baekhyun at hindi niya masagot.

Umikot iyon. May mga nakasagot, may mga hindi kaya binigyan ng second chance at tatawagin nalang daw ulit. Kapag hindi pa rin nakasagot, that’s the time na bibigyan sila ng 0 sa recitation.

Agad-agad ding natawag si Chanyeol. Siyempre, nino pa ba? Edi ng mga nagkakandarapa rito. Halos ibigay na nga ang sagot. Sobrang dali noong napunta kay Chanyeol. Napapailing nalang ‘yung professor. 

_Nagagawa nga naman ng pagtingin._ Tinawag naman ni Chanyeol ay si Sehun at pinahirapan ito kaya hindi nakasagot. Nakasimangot na umupo si Sehun pagkatapos nitong magtanong kasi unfair! Nakasagot din si Minseok nang tanungin niya ito.

Nang matapos ang lahat, tumayo ang professor upang ipaliwanag ang task na ipapagawa about iyon sa isang business proposal project at hindi lang basta-bastang proposal katulad ng mga ginagawa noong high school na maipasa lang.

Dapat maayos at parang professional ang mga gawa dahil iyon ang specialty ng field nila. Dapat accurate ang costing, terms and conditions, ang benefits. In short, ang buong content ay maayos na parang magtatayo na talaga sila ng isang business kaya dapat makatotohanan and they need data from different establishment na related sa business na paplanuhin nila.

“Don’t worry because it is a by-pair output.”

Parang pumalakpak naman ang tenga ng iba. “Ma’am, question po!” Pagtaas ng kamay ng isang estudyante.

“Yes, Mr. Hwang?” The professor asks.

“Choose your own partner po ba?”

Iyon din ang gustong itanong ng karamihan dahil kapag umoo ang professor, mag-uunahan na sila sa pagkuha kay Baekhyun but unfortunately for them, umiling ang professor.

Mga nawalan sila ng pag-asa. Alam na alam na ng professor kung bakit. She rolls her eyes. Middle-aged na ito.

“Isa lang si Mr. Byun. Huwag na kayong mag tangka. I already finished the list. Lahat kayo ay may partners na and may isang grupo na magtatatlo since sobra kayo ng isa.” Ang sabi nito. “Another thing is, the pair who have the most presentable and excellent project will be exempted in the final exams.” After that, she has started to announce the pairings.

May mga naririnig pa ring mahihinang komosyon dahil ang swerte lang talaga ng magiging kapartner ni Baekhyun. Hindi na raw dapat pang pag-isipan. Siguradong ito ang makakakuha ng exemption sa final exams.

Bored and not interested, pumangalumbaba lang si Chanyeol hanggang sa tawagin ang surname niya. Wala naman kasi siya talagang pakialam sa tuwing may ganoon, kaso nabuhay ang dugo niya nang marinig ang apelyidong tinawag kasunod ng kaniya.

“Park and… Byun.”

Napatingin siya kaagad kay Baekhyun na kasabay niyang tumingin din sa kanya.

He smiled. Baekhyun looks at him na parang nalugi ito. He frowned, which made Baekhyun chuckle.

Parang nagkabaliktad yata sila? Nevertheless, he cannot wait to start this project.

_First time yatang maeenjoy ang process._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Break muna.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol pagbalik sa table nila after kuhain ang order nila. They are currently at CBTL na halos katabi lang ng university. It has been two days since simulan nila ang project at kahapon ay natapos ang brainstorming nila. Today, magsisimula na talaga ang actual output, pero syempre ongoing ang pagreresearch to make their project better. Sa coffee shop talaga nila naisipan dahil bukod sa parang normal naman na ‘yon sa college students, to make themselves awake and productive din, iba lang talaga ang atmosphere kapag nasa cafe, ito rin kasi ang naisip nilang business but of course with a twist.

Sa katunayan ay namangha si Baekhyun kasi maraming suggestions si Chanyeol noong brainstorming nila. He did not expect that. Sobrang ikinatuwa niya ‘yon. Ang lakas ng ideas ni Chanyeol and he believes na hindi man booksmart si Chanyeol, the latter is street wise.

“Thank you.” Ang sagot naman ni Baekhyun paglapag ni Chanyeol ng tray pero hindi pa muna pinansin ang cold coffee and chef’s tuna sandwich na binili ni Chanyeol. Sa katunayan ay nagbibigay siya ng pera kanina para sana hati sila pero hindi nito tinanggap. Ilang beses siyang nagpilit kaso ayaw talagang pumayag ni Chanyeol kaya wala na siyang nagawa.

Sobrang tutok niya pa rin sa screen ng laptop niya. Nagprisinta siyang gawin ang content and ‘yung ideas nila ay pinagsasama. Af of now, sobrang equal naman ng nagawa kasi he asks Chanyeol sa mga nilalagay niya. Binabasa nito habang nagtatype siya and mamayang gabi he decided na i-share na rito ‘yung link ng google docs para kung may gustong idagdag or i-edit si Chanyeol, he can freely do so.

“So ang concept ng coffee shop _natin_ is people can mix their own coffee, right?” Nagsimulang kumain si Chanyeol. Same sila ng They can experiment but still meron pa ring recommended na timpla from the experts sa menu para if ever wala silang idea, they can still buy.” Tumango si Chanyeol sa sinasabi niya. Ito kasi ang nakaisip ng concept na ito. “Coffee and drinks are settled. How about doon kaya sa food na iooffer? Like pastries, pasta dishes, and sandwiches like that.” Tinuro pa ni Baekhyun ‘yung sandwich na hawak ni Chanyeol na medyo nilapit sa kanya na parang sinasabing kainin niya ‘yon. Tumanggi siya. Bukod sa meron naman, bat pa sila maghahati sa iisa, mamaya nalang siya kakain para hindi siya mawala sa focus.

“Siguro sila na lang ‘yung magluto?”

Sumimangot siya ron. “Seryoso kasi!”

Chanyeol laughs. Isa ‘yon sa mga napansin nito sa kanya. Kapag trabaho, trabaho. No time for jokes. Focus talaga si Baekhyun. Kaya niyang gumawa kahit gaano pa kagulo ang environment. Palaging nakatatak sa isip niya ‘yung goals niya.

Nilapag niya ‘yung sandwich at uminom bago nagpunas ng bibig gamit ang tissue. “Siguro ano… sa sandwich pwede nila ‘yong gawin. Alam mo ‘yung concept sa project pie, but in _our_ coffee shop, gawin nating sa drinks and sandwiches. Pwede sila mamili ng kung anong ilalagay and sa harap nila gagawin ‘yung mismong sandwich. Sa pasta dishes naman, siguro ‘yung normal na lang except that they can actually choose which type of pasta ‘yung gagamitin at ihahalo sa sauce na napili nila.” Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. He likes the idea lalo pa nang marinig ang idinagdag ni Chanyeol. “May naisip na nga rin pala akong pangalan.”

“What is it?” Excited niyang tanong kasi kahapon pa sila nag-iisip, eh.

“Freedom Cafe.” Proud na sabi ni Chanyeol tapos ay tinaas pa ang isang kamay na parang iniimagine ang magiging signboard habang ang isang braso ay nakapatong sa sandalan ng upuan ni Baekhyun. “Kasi ang konsepto ng coffee shop na ito ay to express yourself freely. Walang limit, walang boundary. Simulan natin ‘yan sa pagkain at inumin. Diba, maganda ‘yon?” Nakikinig lang si Baekhyun habang napapatango. He agrees. “No one is allowed to judge your taste and preferences. Kung ayaw ng customer sa onions, okay, hindi natin ilalagay ‘yan. Hindi natin ipipilit sa kanila ang isang bagay na hindi nila gusto.”

Buong oras na sinasabi ni Chanyeol ang mga bagay na ‘yon, nakangiti lang si Baekhyun.

_See?_ Ang taba ng utak nito. Kung siya, sa tingin niya hindi niya ‘yon maiisip.

“Ano? What do you think?” Ang tanong nito at lumingon na sa kanya kaya nahuli siya nitong nakatitig.

Umiwas siya bigla ng tingin and clears his throat. He reaches for his drink bago muling ifocus ang mga mata sa laptop.

“That’s good. I think mas maganda kung ikaw ang mag-eexplain niyan dito sa paper natin. What do you think?”

Pero umiling si Chanyeol. “Hindi ako magaling sa ganiyan. Ikaw nalang.” 

He shrugs at hindi na nagsalita. Sabi nito, eh. Kaya naman niya talaga. Gusto lang niya sanang pakalmahin muna ang sarili dahil nakaramdam siya ng parang nagkakagulong _something_ sa mga tiyan niya nang magsalubong ang mga mata nila. Ang lapit din kasi nila sa isa’t-isa.

Pinagtunog niya ‘yung mga daliri niya and stretch his arms paharap bago magsimula nang mag type. Hapon na. Parami na nang parami ang mga nagsisialisan pero may mga dumarating din naman. Mostly estudyante. May mga babae pa ngang napadaan, eh, at napatigil siya sa pagtatype nang marinig ang mga itong tinawag ‘yung katabi niya.

Hindi kilala ni Chanyeol ‘yung mga nag- _hi._ At syempre bilang siya si Chanyeol, he greets them back, flashing his famous _makalaglag underwear_ smile. 

Nag-iritan naman ‘yung mga babae at ID lace, taga-ibang university ang mga ito. Malamang ay nakilala si Chanyeol dahil sa pagbabasketball. Marami kasing may gusto kay Chanyeol kahit hindi nila schoolmate kaya marami ring naiinis sa kanya na nakakalaban nila from other universities kasi instead na ang mga ito ang i-cheer ng iba, siya pa ang tinitilian. 

Tumahimik nalang si Baekhyun sa upuan niya lalo pa nang akala niya ay aalis na ang mga babae pero hindi, nakipag-usap pa ang mga ito. Balik nanaman siya sa pagiging invisible.

_Wala namang kaso ‘yon, sanay siya ron._ Kaso may kailangan siyang itanong kay Chanyeol dahil hindi niya sigurado kung tama ba lahat ng inilagay niya sa paper nila kaya he has no choice but to interrupt them.

Tinapik niya ang braso ni Chanyeol.

“Ah, wait lang girls ha?” 

Napapangiwi siya dahil halatang ang _landi_ ng tono ni Chanyeol. Halos magsalubong na ‘yung kilay niya.

“Ano ‘yon, Baek?” Ang tanong naman ni Chanyeol nang lingunin na siya nito ulit. Buti nalang ay umalis na ‘yung mga babae.

“Basahin mo. Okay na ba ‘yan or may kailangan pang idagdag?”

Mas naglean naman si Chanyeol towards the laptop at siyempre dahil nasa harap niya ‘yon, napalapit din ito sa kanya. Nagtama ang mga braso nila. He puts his hand sa chin niya at kung saan-saan tumingin. Nakayuko kasi si Chanyeol habang nagbabasa sa laptop at naaamoy niya ang buhok nito.

_Ang bango._

Hindi strong ‘yung amoy pero alam mong manly.

_Parang masarap suklayin._

Hindi niya namalayang halatang-halata na pala ngayon ‘yung pagiging uneasy niya kung hindi lang siya kinausap ni Chanyeol. Umayos na rin pala ito ng upo.

“Ayos ka lang?” Ang tanong nito.

Tumango siya and pretends to be fixing his hair. “Oo naman.” He forces a smile. “So ano? Okay na?”

“Oo, akala ko nakita mo ‘yung ginawa ko. May typo lang. Inedit ko pero overall, okay na.”

He nods tapos ay kinuha ‘yung sandwich na binili ni Chanyeol. _Nanghina_ siya. Nagutom yata siya.

After that, nagpaalam siyang magbabanyo lang saglit tapos ay nagpatuloy na sila.

Nag-gather din sila ng data from the coffeeshop. Kumuha ng idea sa pricelist and the likes.

Around 6 PM na nang matapos sila. Chanyeol offered na ihatid siya pero as usual, hindi pumayag si Baekhyun.

Naging routine nila ang gumawa ng business proposal after class and training sa iba’t-ibang coffee shop for the past two weeks. 

Ang bilis ng araw. Sa makalawa ay kailangan na iyon ipasa. Actually, tapos naman na. Konting details and editing nalang para siguradong malinis. Strict kasi ‘yung professor nila at kalaban nila ang buong batch, hindi lang sa section nila. Bale sa buong batch, isang pair lang ang mabibigyan ng exemption sa final major exam kaya talagang inaayos at ginagalingan nila.

Minsan hinihintay pa ni Baekhyun na matapos ang training nila Chanyeol kapag hindi naman ito gagabihin. He spends his time to study muna sa ibang subject and accomplish his other requirements para naman walang oras na nasasayang. Araw-araw siyang productive. 

Parang ngayon, hanggang alas tres lang ng hapon ang training nila Chanyeol dahil maagang nagsimula. Kanina pang 7 AM. Actually, wala silang klase ngayon kaya they decided na magkita to wrap up their paper. 

Kaagad nang binuhat ni Chanyeol ang duffel bag niya from the bleachers nang magsabi ang coach na pwede na silang umalis. Nagpaalam na rin siya kay Sehun na pinagsabihan pa siyang huwag masyadong galingan at baka _mafall_ si Baekhyun _tapos ay iiwan niya lang sa ere_ na hindi niya pinansin at lumabas na ng gymnasium upang dumiretso sa shower room. 

Siyempre, ayaw naman niya ng malagkit siyang haharap kay Baekhyun. Nakakahiya ‘yon.

Hindi na rin siya gaanong nagtagal pa at nagbihis na. Basa pa nga ang buhok nang lumabas. Nasa library si Baekhyun ngayon at inaantay siya ayon sa text nito. Yes, nagpalitan na rin sila ng number. Si Baekhyun ang kumuha bago ang unang araw nila sa paggawa ng project. 

Hindi nga makalimutan ni Chanyeol kung paano nito hiningi.

Bigla-bigla nalang kasi nagsalita si Baekhyun noong araw na ‘yon paglapit sa kanya.

_“0905347..?” Patanong pa ‘yon kaya napakunot ang noo niya. Nahalata naman ni Baekhyun ang confusion niya kaya nilinaw nito. “Number mo.”_

That’s when he remembered na sinubukan niya nga palang ibigay noon kaso tinanggihan at pinutol siya ni Baekhyun pero grabe lang kasi nakabisado nito? Isang beses lang niyang binanggit at sobrang random pa ‘non.

Bilib na talaga siya.

Nang makapasok sa library, hindi na siya nagtaka kung bakit pinagtitinginan siya.

_He’s Chanyeol Park, eh._ Pero seryoso kasi naman ang simple lang ng suot niya pero sobrang lakas ng dating. Naka-sweatpants siya at puting top na long sleeve. Nakakadagdag din talaga ‘yung relong suot niya.

_Extra… extra gwapo siya kapag suot ang mamahalin niyang relo._

Kahit nga si Baekhyun ay iyon ang iniisip, eh. Sakto kasi nang pag-angat nito ng ulo upang mag-inat-inat sana, si Chanyeol na papalapit ang nakita.

“Ano? Start na tayo?” Ang tanong nito nang makalapit at nilapag ‘yung bag sa isang bakanteng upuan. Actually, si Baekhyun nga lang ang nandoon, eh.

Baekhyun composes himself and nods. Hindi pwedeng madistract. Dati nga kahit ingay ay hindi siya napipigilang makapag-aral, eh, ngayon pa kaya?

_Presence lang ni Chanyeol?_ _Since when?_

Eventually, naging maayos naman ang trabaho and Baekhyun insisted na siya na ang magpapaprint at bind ‘non. Meron daw malapit sa kanila at mura lang. Sabi ni Chanyeol siya nalang ang magbabayad pero hindi na pumayag si Baekhyun. Mga ilang beses na siyang nilibre ni Chanyeol sa tuwing gumagawa sila. _Nakakahiya na_. 

Unlike sa mga dati nilang meeting, saglit lang ‘yung ngayon dahil tapos na sila. Bukas din kasi ay ipapasa na ang papers. After an hour, nagpaalam na si Baekhyun kasi kailangan na raw niyang umuwi para maabutan niya ‘yung printing shop na sinasabi niya at birthday din kasi ng pamangkin niya.

Chanyeol joked na sama raw siya at kaagad namang umiling si Baekhyun.

Napakamot tuloy ito ng ulo sabay sabing, “Grabe. Siguro sobrang excited ka na matapos ‘tong project na ‘to para hindi mo na ako makasama. Akala ko ba friends na tayo.”

“Alam mo, ewan ko sayo.” Baekhyun says. Naglalakad sila palabas. Sa parking ang punta ni Chanyeol samantalang sa labas ang diretso si Baekhyun. Wala naman kasi siyang kotse. “Kung ako lang ‘yung may pahanda, sige, kaso hindi kasi at hindi ka rin mag-eenjoy ron. Puro bata.”

“Gusto ko kaya sa mga bata.”

“Eh?” Halatang hindi siya naniwala. “Ikaw? Imposible!”

“Grabe ka ha?” Depensa ni Chanyeol. “Oo nga. Basta cute.”

“So kapag hindi cute, ayaw mo?”

“Hm, depende.” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol. Nawala na ang tirik ng araw. Masarap nang maglakad-lakad. 

“Ang sama mo!”

Tumawa lang si Chanyeol sa reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Nang makarating na sila sa parte kung saan dapat na silang maghiwalay, nagpaalam na si Baekhyun.

“Sigurado ka ayaw mo pa ring ihatid kita?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Kaya ko na. Project partners tayo. Hindi kita driver.”

“Nagmamagandang loob lang, eh.”

Pero hindi pa rin napapayag ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. “Huwag na talaga. Kaya ko naman.”

“Okay.” _Ano pa bang magagawa ni Chanyeol?_ “Una na ako. See you na lang bukas. Ingat ka.”

“Ikaw rin.” Ang sagot ni Baekhyun. “Ingat sa pag drive.”

Chanyeol nods at bago makaalis si Baekhyun ay may pahabol pa ito. “Pasabi sa pamangkin mo happy birthday sabi ni _Tito Pogi!_ ”

Napailing si Baekhyun. “Feeling!” He shouts tapos ay naglakad na palayo.

Hindi mawala ang ngiti sa labi niya habang naiimagine ang mga pamangkin niyang _Tito Pogi_ ang itatawag kay Chanyeol kung sakaling makikilala ng mga ito ang huli. Kaso mukhang imposible ‘yon. Ayaw nga niyang magpahatid kay Chanyeol, diba? Wala naman sanang kaso ‘yon, kaya lang ma issue ang pamilya niya. 

Sigurado siyang iisipin ng mga ito na manliligaw niya si Chanyeol. He’s never been into that kind of relationship. Never may naghatid sa kanya kaya malamang sa malamang ay magbibigay ng malisya ang mga kasama niya sa bahay lalong-lalo na ang mama niya.

Para nalang wala masyadong paliwanagan. Huwag na lang.

_Isa pa,_ para rin mapigilan at matigil na ‘yung weird niyang nararamdaman sa tuwing nakikita o malapit si Chanyeol sa kanya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


The next day, kabado ang lahat dahil ipapasa na ang proyektong ilang linggo nilang tinrabaho. Sa oras na mapasakamay na ito ng professor, wala ng bawian. Only one pair will be exempted. 

Yung iba tinanggap nalang sa mga sarili nila na hindi magiging sila ‘yon at meron namang mga umaasa na sana sila ang may pinakamagandang gawa. Either of the two, wala namang masama roon at kung itatanong kung saan nabibilang si Baekhyun, ang sagot ay _wala._

Syempre, gusto niya rin ma-exempt. _Sino bang hindi?_ Pero kung hindi ay walang kaso dahil kung wala naman ang project na ‘yan, talagang lahat ay mag-eexam. Hindi naman problema sa kanya ang pag-aaral kaya ayos lang. 

Sa kabilang dako naman ng silid ay chill na chill lang si Chanyeol. Pinagyayabang nito kela Minseok at Sehun na maganda ang output nila ni Baekhyun dahil ito ang nag-ayos tapos siya ang nag-isip ng concept. Ang sabi naman ni Minseok pabuhat siya na sinang-ayunan ni Sehun.

“Wala talaga kayong bilib sakin. Kahit tanungin niyo pa si Baek.”

“Eh, siyempre, o-oo siya kasi napakiusapan mo na.”

Nagpatuloy sila sa pag-aasaran hanggang sa dumating na ang professor. Walang klase ngayon. Kukunin lang nito ang mga project nila tapos they are free to go.

Si Baekhyun ang nagpasa ng papel nila. Nang makalabas ang professor, kanya-kanyang tayo na rin ang lahat. Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun. Nasa likod lang niya sina Sehun at Minseok.

“Busy ka ba mamaya?”

Napapareact nalang si ‘yung dalawa sa gilid. _Tinik din talaga, eh._ Aayain yata ng date.

“Bakit?” Ang tanong naman ni Baekhyun, ignoring Sehun’s and Minseok’s goofy smiles. 

“Let’s celebrate.” Ang sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Celebrate? For what?”

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa batok. Lahat talaga ng bagay para kay Baekhyun kailangan may dahilan. Akala mo laging thesis defense.

“Kasi napasa natin.”

“Is there something to celebrate dahil lang napasa natin?” 

Gustong-gusto na tumawa nang malakas nina Sehun at Minseok. _Basag si Chanyeol._ Pero pinipigilan nila dahil hindi naman sila bastos. _Slight._

“Baek naman…” Ang sabi naman ni Chanyeol.

Umiling si Baekhyun and smiles a little. Hindi naman kasi siya nagtataray. Sadyang curious siya sa sagot kaya siya nagtanong kasi naman, sa sobrang normal na sa kanya na maayos ang mga gawa, hindi na siya nag celebrate.

Not to be mayabang pero totoo naman kasi. _Everyday celebration na ‘yon._

“Sige, ganito nalang.” Ang sabi niya para naman hindi mabasag ang excitement and joy ni Chanyeol. Gets naman niya kung bakit nito gustong mag celebrate. “Celebrate natin kapag tayo ‘yung nakakuha ng exemption. Okay ba ‘yon?”

Nagkatinginan sina Minseok at Sehun. Nakatakip pa ng bibig si Sehun. OA talaga.

_Lakas ni Chanyeol._

Tumango naman ito at ngumiti, ‘yung labas ‘yung dimple. “Okay. Sigurado naman ako na tayo ‘yon, eh.”

“Ang yabang.” Natatawang sabi ni Baekhyun.

“Basta, planuhin nalang natin sa text.”

Baekhyun nods, “Alright.” Ang sagot niya bago nagpaalam dahil makikipagkita pa kela Jongdae at Kyungsoo. Ngayon nalang kasi sila magkakasama-sama ulit. Nabusy rin ang mga ito. Pare-pareho lang sila ng project na ginawa.

Paglabas naman ni Baekhyun, tinapik ni Sehun si Chanyeol sa balikat.

“Huwag mong sabihing balak mo pang pormahan at ligawan. Hindi na ‘yon kasali sa _pustahan_ , tol.”

At doon lang muli ni Chanyeol naalala ‘yung tungkol sa pustahan na ‘yan.

Para siyang nanlumo. Di bale, sasabihin niya na lang kay Baekhyun kapag nag celebrate sila. Balak niya rin kasi talagang _mag-confess._

Mahirap man paniwalaan, alam ni Chanyeol na hindi infatuation lang ang nararamdaman niya.

_He likes Baekhyun._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A week after that day, lumabas na rin ang resulta ng project na pinagpaguran nila. Pinost ng professor ang announcement sa bulletin board at hindi na kinailangan pang pumunta roon ng dalawa sa nakakuha ng highest grade sa batch nila upang malaman dahil mabilis kumalat ang balita.

As expected from _The_ Baekhyun Byun.

“Congrats, pare! Ikaw ang pinakagwapong dumbbell!” Ang sabi ni Jongin kay Chanyeol nang makarating ito sa cafeteria kung saan naroon ang buong tropa. Medyo na late lang saglit kasi may kinausap.

Saktong sabay-sabay ang vacant nila.

Instead naman na ipagtanggol ang sarili kasi hindi nga siya nagpabuhat sa project na ‘yon, tumayo si Chanyeol upang lumabas.

“Huy, san punta mo?” Pasigaw na tanong ni Yixing na hindi rin niya sinagot.

May mga bumabati sa kanya na tinatanguan lang niya kasi hindi ang mga ito ang gusto niyang makausap. He takes out his phone to text Baekhyun sana pero sakto nang pipindot palang siya ay umilaw na ito and he sees the latter’s name.

Nagtext si Baekhyun ng **“Congrats to us :-) Saan ang celebration?”**

Chanyeol has never been this excited before. 

He types a reply. Buti na lang din ay Friday ngayon. Wala silang klase bukas.

**“Anywhere. Ano bang mga trip mong gawin?”**

Naupo siya sa ilalim ng isang puno. Mukha siyang isang typical teenager na katext ang nililigawan o jowa dahil kasalukuyan siyang nakangiti habang hawak ang cellphone.

He receives a reply. **“Baka mag-backout ka kapag nalaman mo.”**

He wants to say na kahit ano ‘yon, handa siyang sabayan kaso hindi pa siya ready. Ayaw niyang biglaan si Baekhyun. Baka lumayo ito.

Nag-type na lang siyang muli. **“Sus, hindi ah. Sige na, sabihin mo. Huwag lang magreview ah? Please lang.”**

Naiimagine na niya kung paanong natawa si Baekhyun sa reply niya. Sumagot ito kaagad. 

**“Anime marathon! Tapos maraming pagkain hahaha!”**

Naisip na niya agad ang lugar pero syempre, itatanong niya muna kung payag ba si Baekhyun.

**“Ah, indoor. Pwede ba sa inyo?”**

**“Yun lang, haha! Siguro mag-video call nalang tayo habang nanonood HAHAHA.”**

That’s when Chanyeol decided na i-propose ‘yung iniisip niya.

**“I know a place.”**

**“Saan?”** Kaagad na sagot ni Baekhyun.

He immediately types a response. **“I have a condo unit. Regalo ng dad ko when I got into the varsity team nung first year. Doon din kami naghahangout ng tropa pag tamad lumabas. Ano, okay lang sayo?”**

Medyo natagalan bago sumagot si Baekhyun. Kinabahan si Chanyeol. Rejected ba siya ulit? Sana naman hindi. He silently hopes na sana huwag na siyang tanggihan ni Baekhyun kasi gusto lang naman niya ito _makasama_ kaya nang umilaw ulit ang cellphone niya ay kaagad niyang binasa ‘yung message.

**“Okay :)”**

Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol ang sarili, napatayo siya’t napasigaw ng _“Yes!”_

Pinagtinginan siya ng mga tao pero wala siyang pakialam. Ngayon lang um- _oo_ si Baekhyun sa kanya kaya hindi na niya sasayangin ang pagkakataon at baka magbago pa ang isip nito.

Muli siyang nagreply at tinanong kung pwede ba ngayon na sinagot naman ni Baekhyun ng oo. Kinabahan siyang muli dahil nga balak na niyang magconfess dito sa araw ng celebration nila pero pinaalala niya sa sarili niyang siya si Chanyeol Park at hindi siya dapat kinakabahan.

Pagkatapos ng last class nila for the week, nagsabi si Baekhyun na uuwi na muna siya at kukunin daw nito ang hard drive na naglalaman ng paboritong anime.

Hindi mahilig si Chanyeol sa ganon pero ano ba naman ‘yung isang gabi na itry manood ‘non para makasama si Baekhyun, diba? 

He offered na sunduin ito sa bahay at sabihin nalang daw ang address dahil hindi naman din alam ni Baekhyun kung saan ang condo pero sabi ni Baekhyun ay magkita nalang sila sa McDo sa tapat. Wala nang nagawa si Chanyeol. Okay na 'yon at baka kung magpumilit siya ay biglang sabihin ni Baekhyun na huwag na silang tumuloy.

Maudlot pa. Hindi pwede. Naexcite na siya, eh. Sa sobrang excitement nga ay hindi na nakapagpaalam sa mga kaibigan.

Dalawang oras ang lumipas bago sila nagkita sa McDo. _Hindi_ naman sobrang obvious na atat si Chanyeol at for the first time ay nauna siya kay Baekhyun.

Kada bukas ng pinto ay inaabangan niya at mabilis niyang tinaas ang kamay para makita siya nito nang sa wakas ay dumating na si Baekhyun na ang _cute cute_ na naka simpleng shirt at shorts tapos ay may dalang backpack. 

“Tara na?” Tumayo na agad si Chanyeol.

“Hindi ba tayo muna bibili ng pagkain?”

“May pagkain doon. May naglilinis don palagi. Inabisuhan ko na na bumili. Siguro sapat na ‘yon para satin.”

“Hm, okay.” 

Naglakad na sila. Nakapamulsa si Chanyeol at sadyang binabagalan maglakad upang mauna si Baekhyun. Ang sarap lang kasi titigan.

_Grabe,_ he never imagined himself na magkakaganito sa isang tao dahil sanay siyang hinahabol-habol at nagpapaiyak sa mga umaasang magseseryoso siya.

Ngayon totoo ba? _Talagang_ _nagseseryoso na siya?_

“San ‘yung kotse mo?”

Tinuro niya ‘yung jeep wrangler na dala niya. Nabigla si Baekhyun.

_Ang yaman._

“Seryoso bang sayo ‘yan?”

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa ulo. “Regalo ng ate ko last birthday ko.”

Baekhyun knows Chanyeol’s sister. Alumni ito ng university nila. Actually, pati ito ay sikat. She is academically gifted at kung hindi nagkakamali si Baekhyun ay parte ito ng volleyball team. Sporty talaga ang pamilya ni Chanyeol.

“Grabe naman magregalo. Sakin regalo ng kuya ko sodexo, eh.”

“Sodexo?” Tanong ni Chanyeol habang pasakay sila. Pinagbuksan pa niya ng pinto si Baekhyun.

“Halatang sobrang yaman niyo. Di ka pa siguro nakakatanggap ‘non. Binibigay lang kasi ‘yon sa mga opisina. Yung gift check na pwede mong gamitin sa SM malls.”

Sumakay na rin muna si Chanyeol bago sumagot. “Ah.” Ang cute naman ni Baekhyun. Chanyeol can feel na sobrang appreciative nito. Maliit na bagay lang masaya na. Medyo naguilty siya kasi growing up, the people around him spoiled him so much. Sanay siyang nakukuha lahat ng gusto niya. “Pag nakatanggap ka ulit, ilibre mo ako.”

“Siguradong mas malaki allowance mo. buburautin mo pa gift check ko.”

“Eh diba ayaw mo nagpapalibre? Ako nalang itreat mo.”

“Sige, pag may trabaho na ako.”

Nagtawanan sila. Nagkwentuhan lang sila about random things hanggang sa nakarating na sa Sun Residences.

Nagpark lang si Chanyeol sa reserved parking para sa kotse niya tapos ay bumaba na sila.

Naglalakad sila nang maalala ni Baekhyun na may swimming pool ron. He told Chanyeol. 

“Oo.” Sagot naman nito. “Gusto mo mag swimming?”

Umiling si Baekhyun. “Ayaw, lamigin ako. Kinonfirm ko lang.”

“Sige.” Chanyeol says habang binubuksan ang pinto ng unit niya. Nakarating na sila. “Pag gusto mo nalang, pag nagbago isip mo, sabihan mo ako.”

Pumasok na sila at nag liwanag ang mga mata ni Baekhyun sa nakita. He’s expecting na sobrang messy nito. Sorry for judging Chanyeol pero wala kasi sa hitsura nito ang pagiging masinop. Isa pa, sinabi nga nitong dito sila tumatambay ng mga kaibigan nito, diba? But then again, he remembers na may taga-linis pala.

Ewan niya. Basta ang saya niya kasi narerelax na siya makakita lang ng maayos at malinis na bahay. Well, in this case, a condo unit. Maganda rin ang interior. Simple lang pero elegante. Black and white ang mga gamit.

Hinubad niya ang sapatos na suot at nilagay sa gilid. “Baba mo ‘yung bag mo diyan sa couch. Handa lang ako ng pagkain natin.”

Naupo si Baekhyun at pinagmasdan ang paligid. Hindi kalakihan pero sapat na for one person. Gusto rin niya ng ganon at naiimagine na niya ang kalalabasan.

Puro poster at kung ano-ano pang collection from his favorite anime and dramas ang ididisplay niya. Kulang na kasi ang space sa kwarto niya. Ang kwarto niyang halos pwede ng i-open for an anime convention.

After niyang i-appreciate ang laki nito, napatingin siya sa TV. May malaking TV sa harap nila. Kasing laki ‘yon ng TV nila sa living room ng bahay nila tapos dito si Chanyeol lang ang gumagamit and hindi pa palagi.

Nakaramdam siya ng excitement. Hindi kasi siya makanood sa TV nila ng anime dahil kontra ang mga tao ron. Ang palabas nga palagi ron ay cocomelon at kung anu-ano pang pang bata dahil sa mga pamangkin niya kaya sa laptop na lang siya o di kaya ay sa iPad niya. 

Nagagamit lang niya ang TV nila kapag siya ang naiiwan sa bahay. Matagal-tagal na rin ‘yon kaya ang saya niya talaga kasi iba kapag big screen.

Bumalik si Chanyeol na may dalang isang malaking box ng Yellow Cab pizza. May dalawang box ng pasta na nakapatong doon. Nilapag nito sa side table tapos ay bumalik sa mini kitchen.

“Anong gusto mong inumin?” Tanong nito kay Baekhyun mula roon.

“Uhm, tubig?”

Chanyeol chuckles. Hindi siguro umiinom si Baekhyun. Halata naman. Kumuha nalang siya ng isang bote ng Soju na nasa ref, isang pineapple juice para kay Baekhyun, at dalawang bottled water bago bumalik doon.

“Ano? Nood na tayo?” Chanyeol asks at naupo sa lapag. He turns on the television.

Baekhyun nods at nilabas sa bag na dala ang hard drive na dala.

“Sure ka ba na hindi na magbabago ang isip mo? May Netflix naman diyan. Horror movie, ayaw mo?”

Mabilis pa sa alas kwatro ang naging sagot ni Baekhyun. He shakes his head. Natawa si Chanyeol.

“Okay, sige. Tinry ko lang naman, baka pumayag ka.”

“Horror pa talaga sinuggest mo ah?”

“Bakit? Takot ka ba?” Chanyeol asks habang kinoconnect ‘yung hard drive sa TV.

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun at binuksan na lang ‘yung kahon ng pizza bago kumuha ng isang slice tapos ay napatingin siya sa drinks na nilabas ni Chanyeol.

“Iinom tayo?”

Nilingon siya ni Chanyeol. Nasa lapag pa rin ito habang naka-indian seat naman siya sa couch, may cushion na nakapatong sa lap niya habang kumakain.

“Tayo?” Gulat na tanong ni Chanyeol. “Umiinom ka?”

Baekhyun makes a face. “I am not as innocent as you think!” Then he rolls his eyes. “Hindi ako actually mahilig pero nakatikim naman na ako. Pakonti-konti lang ganon tsaka hindi pa ako nakakatikim niyang Soju.”

Inabot naman ‘yon ni Chanyeol at inalog bago buksan. “Tikman mo. Masarap ‘to!”

“Teka lang naman!” Sabi ni Baekhyun at tinaas ‘yung pizza. “Pwede kain muna? Bago magsuka ako. Hindi pa naman ako tanggero tulad mo, sige ka.”

“Grabe ka ha? Hindi ako tanggero. Lalaki tiyan ko diyan.”

Sabagay, naisip ni Baekhyun. Masama sa athlete ang maging lasinggero. 

“Oo na, pero mamaya na talaga. Tska wala pa nga tayong napapanood, eh. Pahiram ako ng remote. Magpplay na ako.”

Chanyeol gladly gives him naman. Natutuwa ito na hindi siya nahihiya as if he’s at _home_. Ayaw niya kasing mailang si Baekhyun. Mabuti nalang at hindi.

Halata ring pinaghandaan niya ang anime marathon na ‘to. Hindi na kasi namili at kaagad ng pinindot folder na may pangalang ‘Gintama’. 

“Ayan na!” Baekhyun exclaims as if this is his first time to watch it samantalang kahit siya ay hindi na mabilang. “Namiss ko sina Toshiro, Katsura, at Gintoki!”

Hindi kilala ni Chanyeol ‘yung mga binanggit nito pero sige. Siguro mag-eenjoy naman siya, diba? Hindi kasi ‘yung palabas ang panonoorin niya. Si Baekhyun.

Ngayon pa lang ay nakakatuwa na ang mga reaksyon nito. Paano pa mamaya sa kalaunan ng pinapanood?

Kumuha na lang din siya ng pizza at nagsimulang kumain.

“Ayaw mo rito?” Tanong ni Baekhyun at tinap ‘yung pwesto sa tabi niya. Ang lawak pa ng couch.

Umiling naman si Chanyeol. “Ganito talaga ako kapag nanonood. Mas gusto ko sa lapag.”

“Ikaw bahala.” Ang sagot naman nito na nakafocus ang mga mata sa TV screen.

Chanyeol lied. Matigas sa lapag. Sino namang gugustuhin don? Kaso kasi mas matitigan niya si Baekhyun mula sa pwesto niya ngayon kaysa kapag katabi niya ito kaya doon nalang siya.

Napapailing nalang siya sa mga naiisip at ginagawa niya. Kahit kailan hindi niya naisip na magagawa niya ang bagay na ‘yon para sa isang tao. Dati, sa sarili niya lang siya nakafocus. Hindi naman niya lubos akalain na ang simpleng pustahan dahil lang sa pagkakabangga ni Baekhyun sa kanya ng pinto ay hahantong sa ganito.

Buong oras, wala siyang ibang ginawa kundi kumain at pagmasdan ang dalang-dala na si Baekhyun. Sinasabayan pa nga nito ang ibang line. Halatang nakailang nood na. 

_Fanatic_ talaga. O kung ayun man ang tawag don. Hindi niya alam, eh.

Natigil lang ang _pagkabisado_ niya sa mukha ni Baekhyun nang tignan siya nito. Mabilis siyang lumingon sa TV at nakitang 2nd episode na pala. _Grabe, ilan ba ‘yan?_

“Ano? Maganda, diba?”

Muli niya itong tinignan. He nods and says, “Oo, maganda.” while staring at Baekhyun’s face na hindi nakaramdam.

Ilang saglit after that, Chanyeol reaches for the soju. Hindi na malamig. Tumayo siya upang kumuha ng baso na may yelo at pagbalik ay muling naupo sa sahig.

Hindi naman siya malalasing. Mas masarap lang din talaga ‘yung tulog pag nakainom. Minsan lang naman.

Maya-maya lang ‘non ay napatingin si Baekhyun sa kanya. “Anong lasa?” curious na tanong nito kaya nagsalin siya sa baso at binigyan ito.

“Wala man lang chaser?”

“Gusto mo yakult? Masarap ‘yon ka-partner ‘yan.”

“Meron ka?”

He shakes his head. “Wala.”

Sumimangot si Baekhyun. Natawa siya. “Nagtanong ka pa.” Ang sabi nito tapos ay uminom nalang out of curiosity. Gusto lang matikman.

_Yun ‘yung nangyari noong una_ kaso mukhang nag-enjoy si Baekhyun hanggang sa nakadalawa sila at pumangatlo pa. 

Siguro dahil na rin it’s been a while simula noong huling uminom dahil nga iniiwasan talaga since strict ang coach nila sa diet kaya medyo nahilo na rin si Chanyeol.

Hindi na nanood si Baekhyun. Inilipat na ni Chanyeol sa Youtube para makinig ng songs habang nag-iinom silang dalawa. 

May tama na sila pareho. Ramdam na ni Baekhyun ang pag-ikot ng mundo. Chanyeol is no longer seated on the floor. Magkatabi na sila ngayon sa couch at parehong nakaharap sa TV screen. Sabay nilang kinakanta ‘yung nagpplay na song.

_Para Sa’Yo ng Parokya._

Nang matapos ‘yon, ibang song naman since naka-autoplay kaya lang may no-skip ad kaya inantay nila. Sa totoo lang kasi hindi na nila makita ‘yung remote samantalang hawak lang naman ‘yon ni Baekhyun at ginagawang kunwaring mic.

A film teaser from Netflix ‘yung ad. Noong una naghihintay lang silang matapos ito hanggang sa may napatakip si Baekhyun ng mga mata na parang bata.

May bed scene kasing pinakita. Rated pala ang movie. Hindi nila alam pareho ang title pero sunod-sunod na puro makeout ang ipinakita bago natapos ‘yung ad. 

Chanyeol stands up at pinatay iyon. That’s when Baekhyun removes his hands sa mukha niya and asks, “Bakit mo pinatay?”

“Eh, ang pangit ng pinalabas eh!” Chanyeol says, pertaining to the Netflix ad. 

“Hindi naman ah?”

“Pangit kaya. Napakaunrealistic.” Sabi ni Chanyeol tapos ay sumalampak na ulit sa couch.

Naiinitan siya. He removes his shirt nang walang ano-ano. Ganun talaga siya kapag nakakainom tapos nahiga na. Malamig ‘ang surface ng foam. Gusto niyang makaramdam ng _soft._

“Unrealistic? The way they kissed?” Baekhyun asks na tinanguan ni Chanyeol na nakasandal sa backrest, ang parehong braso ay nakapatong din doon kaya kung titignan mula sa TV screen, mukhang nakaakbay siya kay Baekhyun. “Bakit?” Tanong muli ni Baekhyun na mapupungay na ang mga mata. “Paano ba kapag realistic?”

Medyo yumuko naman si Chanyeol. Magkatapat na ngayon ang mga mukha nila. “Nacucurious ka?”

Baekhyun nods without hesitation tapos ay napatingin sa katawan ni Chanyeol. He unknowingly bit his lower lip na nagpabuhay sa dugo nito.

“I haven’t had my first kiss yet.” He confessed, meeting Chanyeol’s gaze na hindi napigilan ang sarili sa pagsabi ng, “ _Ganito.”_ before claiming his lips. 

_He had never been kissed.. ngayon lang_ at ganito pala ‘yung pakiramdam.

His body tensed.

Ang init sobra, at hindi nakakatulong ‘yung hubad na upper body ni Chanyeol lalo pa nang hapitin siya nito sa bewang upang mas magkadikit sila. Tumama ang braso niya sa dibdib nito. 

Chanyeol bit his lower lip, kissing him with much intensity. He knew he should push the taller away but he’s liking it. 

He likes the way Chanyeol’s lips are brushing against his. He likes the way Chanyeol’s tongue glides to taste the remaining alcohol on his lips. He likes the way Chanyeol bit his lips, tongue begging for entrance.

He is not knowledgeable about those things so he just follows how Chanyeol does it. He bites the latter’s lips, too, and licks it.

They do not mind if their lips get bruised.

Chanyeol, then, pulls him even closer and the next thing Baekhyun notices, he is already sitting on the taller's lap. His hands are on Chanyeol’s toned chest.

Hindi na niya napigilan ang sarili and lets out a moan. He cannot explain the sensation he feels on his whole body caused by Chanyeol’s lips and hands—ang mga kamay nitong ngayon ay nasa laylayan na ng shirt niya at hinayaan naman niya itong tanggalin iyon.

Chanyeol tossed his shirt sa kung saan. Hindi niya alam at ng mga oras na ‘yon ay wala siyang pakialam. All he knows is that Chanyeol’s kisses already went down from his lips, to his neck, collarbone, and now to his nipples, tenderly sucking it while caressing the other. 

Baekhyun can only hug Chanyeol and pulls the taller’s face even closer.

It’s ticklish. _Masarap._ Pakiramdam niya naiiyak siya. He can also feel his _down there_ getting harder and harder as Chanyeol’s hand travelled to his bottom, grabbed it, and squeezed it.

“Ugh, Chanyeol…”

Hearing his name from a _lusty_ and weak Baekhyun whose eyes are closed, surrendering every first to him turns him on even more.

Tumigil siya saglit sa ginagawa to look at Baekhyun and sees how Baekhyun’s lips turns redder than it already was.

“You look beautiful.” He says and Baekhyun answers it with a kiss. Ito na ang unang humalik, cupping and caressing his cheeks.

Since Baekhyun is on his lap, nakatingala siya dahil mas mataas ito sa kanya ngayon. Maya-maya lang, he felt Baekhyun’s ass being grinded on his hardening _cock_.

Napamura siya. He goes back to kissing Baekhyun’s neck, now giving it red marks then he stands up.

Baekhyun wraps his legs around Chanyeol’s torso.

Mas inangat naman siya nito and carried him all way to the room.

Nabuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto nang hindi man lang ‘yon tinitignan ‘cause he is currently sucking Baekhyun’s soft and white skin.

Chanyeol successfully opens it and whey they get inside, he gently lays down Baekhyun on the bed and hovers on top of the latter whose eyes are full of _lust_.

“ _Take me, Chanyeol. Take everything. I’m all yours tonight_.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Muling napapikit si Baekhyun nang buksan niya ang mga mata niya dahil sa pagkasilaw sa sikat ng araw. 

Nakaramdam din siya ng matinding sakit ng ulo. Eyes still closed, umikot siya papunta sa kabilang side ng malaki at malambot na kama nang matigil siya dahil tumama siya sa isang brasong nakataas. 

Frowning, he opens his eyes at halos malaglag siya sa kama dahil sa nakita niya. 

Napaupo siya at napahawak sa ulo niya. When he looks down, doon niya lang narealize na wala siyang kasaplot-saplot kundi ang isang kumot na tumatakip sa mga katawan nila pareho ng katabi niya.

Walang iba kundi si Chanyeol na nagising na rin. Nagkusot pa ito ng mata at hindi niya alam kung paano magrereact nang magkatinginan sila.

“Baek…” Chanyeol says when he comes to his senses.

Napatakip siya sa bibig at umiwas ng tingin. Wala siyang lakas upang tumayo dahil bukod sa gulat siya sa mga pangyayari, _it hurts down there._

Napatingin siya sa wall na puno ng kung ano-anong mga gamit tungkol sa basketball pero hindi niya ‘yon naappreciate dahil iba ang naalala niya sa wall.

Memories last night are slowly flashing back in his mind.

_Chanyeol pinned him against the wall. Nakatalikod siya rito at yakap siya nito mula sa likod, mahigpit ang hawak sa bewang niya while the other hand was caressing his nipples. All those times, bumibilis ang galaw ni Chanyeol at wala siyang magawa kundi sumigaw at iyak nalang…._

He remembers the sensation Chanyeol brought to his whole body. Ni kahit masakit, ayaw niya itong patigilin kagabi.

Naibaon niya ang mukha sa dalawang palad.

_How? Why?_

Ni hindi siya makabuo ng tamang tanong sa isip niya. Napahinga siya nang malalim at napahilamos sa mukha.

Nagsalita naman si Chanyeol. “Baekhyun, look at me.”

Ang lambing lambing ng tono nito at hindi ‘yon nakakatulong dahil may kung anong nagkakagulo sa loob ng tiyan niya.

Unti-unti ay nilingon niya ito at ginawa ni Chanyeol ang lahat upang pinigilan siyang hilahin palapit.

Baekhyun’s glowing.

“I’m sorry.” Chanyeol says. Ramdam niya ang sincerity. “I was… last night…. I got carried away.”

He shakes his head. Pareho naman sila, eh. Walang kasalanan si Chanyeol ‘cause he know na ginusto niya rin.

Oo, dala na rin siguro ng kuryosidad at alak pero hindi lang si Chanyeol ang dapat sisihin dito. Isa pa, they are both adults. 

Bukas naman ang isip ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya galit.

“Ako rin naman.” Pag-amin niya. 

_Jusko, anime marathon lang, diba? Paanong humantong sila sa ganoon?_

“I’m sorry rin, hindi lang talaga ako makapaniwala na nagawa ko _‘yon._ ” Yumuko siya. “It’s my first time.”

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol ang sasabihin.

Sa mga oras na ‘yon, gustong-gusto na niyang umamin sa totoo niyang nararamdaman na mas napatunayan niya dahil sa nangyari kagabi pero masyado ng overwhelming ang mga bagay kay Baekhyun at baka tumakbo ito palayo kung dadagdagan niya pa ang mga bagay na ikakabigla nito.

Ayaw niya ‘yon.

“Sana hindi ‘to maging dahilan para masira ‘yung pagkakaibigan natin.” He says pagkatapos ng isang mahabang katahimikan.

Tinignan siya ni Baekhyun at tumango. _Mahirap hindi makaramdam ng awkwardness_ pero ramdam naman nitong sincere siya.

After all, _sex is just sex._

“Huwag kang mag-alala, hindi mangyayari ‘yan.” Ang sabi nito na nagbigay kaligayahan sa 

puso ni Chanyeol. “Huwag na lang din nating ungkatin sana. Hindi kasi ako sanay.”

“At nirerespeto ko ‘yon.” Ang sagot niya kaya noong araw na ‘yon, nag-ayos lang sila at hinatid niya si Baekhyun sa McDo kung saan sila nagkita the night before.

Ayaw pa ring magpahatid sa bahay, eh. Hindi na pinilit ni Chanyeol. Kung ayaw noon, naiintindihan ni Chanyeol kung bakit mas hindi noon. 

Baka naiilang pa kaya hahayaan na muna niya. Ang importante ay hindi pinutol ni Baekhyun ang friendship nila.

Nag-book nalang ito ng grab at nang makasakay ay saka lang din umalis si Chanyeol pauwi sa bahay nila.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ikina-Lunes, expected ni Chanyeol na hindi siya papansinin ni Baekhyun dahil hindi ito nagreply sa nag-iisa niyang text na _Ingat_ noong naghiwalay sila sa fastfood matapos niya itong ihatid pero nagkamali siya.

Siguro ay ginamit lang ni Baekhyun ‘yung oras noong weekend para iprocess ang nangyari upang magkita sila ulit, ayos na ito at ayun naman ang nakita niya. Nginitian at binati siya nito. Yun lang, hindi na sila nagkakasama dahil tapos na ang project pero kuntento na si Chanyeol don kasi after that day ay nagkakatext-an naman na ulit sila at kapag may mga tanong siya about sa certain topic, sinasagutan ni Baekhyun. Minsan nga kahit naiintindihan niya ay nagkukunwari siyang hindi para lang makausap ito.

Maayos na lumipas ang mga araw at linggo. Hindi na talaga naungkat ang nangyari noong gabi ng _celebration_ nila at masaya silang tinago ang pangyayari na ‘yon, lalong-lalo na ni Baekhyun kasi it made him _trust_ Chanyeol more. 

Sa sobrang bilis nagdaan ng mga araw ay hindi nila namalayang dalawang buwan na ang nakalipas simula noong gabi na hindi na nila pinag-usapan pa. 

Dumadalas ang pagpapalitan nila ng text at minsan ay tumatawag pa si Chanyeol, inaabot sila ng madaling araw talking about random things. Nabanggit nga rin nito na may nalalapit silang game at inaya siya nitong manood. 

Ang sabi naman niya ay titignan niya, yayain din niya sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Naintindihan naman ni Chanyeol kasi malapit na rin ang final examinations at dahil malapit nang matapos ang semester, nagbabalak na siyang umamin, hindi lang kay Baekhyun kundi sa mga kaibigan niya at iyon nga ang ginawa niya isang araw nang pare-pareho nilang vacant time.

Maaga pa at nasaktuhan na bakante ‘yung classroom kung saan ang next class nila Chanyeol in an hour kaya doon nalang sila tumambay magkakaibigan.

He dropped the bomb at mga hindi makapaniwala ang mga kaibigan niya sa narinig.

“Totoo ba ‘yan?!” Gulat na tanong ni Yixing. “Si Chanyeol Park, nainlove?”  
  


Hinawakan naman ni Jongin ang noo niya para icheck ang temperature niya. “Wala ka namang lagnat?”

Tinabig niya ang kamay nito. “Seryoso nga ako.” Then he looks at his friends’ eyes. “Seryosong seryoso ako. Gusto ko si Baekhyun.”

“Grabe, kaya pala wala na kaming nababalitaang pinakilig mo raw kasi hindi mo na ineentertain mga nagkakagulo sayo. _Tangina,_ pustahan lang ‘to non ah? House and lot pa nga!”

“Yun nga.” Sagot naman niya kay Sehun. “Hindi ko rin naman inexpect na aabot sa ganito ‘yung pustahan.”

“Gusto lang naman namin nung una i-challenge ka kasi mukhang hindi ka uubra kay Baekhyun pero matinik ka talaga.” Tinapik ni Minseok ang balikat niya. “So, kailan mo balak umamin?”

“After ng game.” Ang sabi niya sa mga kaibigan niya. “Manalo o matalo, ipapanalo ko ‘yon.”

“Ano raw? Pucha.” Napakamot si Jongin sa ulo. “Labo.”

“Manalo o matalo sa game,” Pag-ulit niya, “Ipapanalo ko ‘tong samin ni Baekhyun.”

“Tangina!” Nagsigawan ‘yung mga kaibigan niya at pabiro siyang dinagukan. “Binata na, brew!” Sabi ni Sehun.

“Sabi na Team Baekhyun, eh. Tumiklop si Chanyeol.”

Natawa na lang siya. Oo na. Kahit naman kasi siya ay _Team Baekhyun_ na.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Pero hindi nagawa ni Chanyeol ‘yung plano niya kasi ‘yung araw na nalaman ng mga kaibigan niya ay ang araw rin na huling beses na niyang nakita si Baekhyun hanggang sa matapos ang semester._

Hindi niya alam kung ano ang nangyari dahil hindi ito nagrereply sa mga text niya at hindi na rin matawagan. 

Sobra siya nag-alala.

Hindi naman niya mapuntahan kasi hindi niya alam ang bahay. Ayaw ring sabihin nina Kyungsoo at Jongdae kahit ano pang pangungulit at pagmamakaawa ang gawin niya.

Ni hindi man lang natapos ni Baekhyun ang semester. 

_Umalis ito._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_It has been two weeks_. Two weeks since magsimula ang second semester. 4th year na sila Chanyeol at ilang buwan nalang ay gagraduate na kung walang maging problema. OJT at thesis na sila ngayon.

Ang bilis ng panahon. Parang kailan lang ay parte pa siya ng basketball team. _Ngayon kasi, hindi na._

It has been 8 months simula nang bigla nalang naglaho si Baekhyun at hindi na muling nagpakita o nag paramdam man lang. 

Masyadong dinamdam ni Chanyeol ‘yon. Wala siyang ideya sa kung ano ang dahilan pero sobra siyang nag-aalala. Nawala siya sa focus at muntikan pa ngang maging irregular kung hindi lang sumabit ang grades niya pero sa basketball ay nawalan talaga siya ng gana.

Hindi na siya nakakaattend ng training at pumangit ang performance niya kaya his coach suggested na baka gusto niya munang magpahinga. Sinunod niya ‘yon and nito lang last semester, he decided to quit.

Ayaw sana ng coach niya kaso hindi naman siya nito mapipilit kung talagang ayaw na niya.

Ngayon, ang ginagawa na lang niyang libangan ay video games. Tuluyan na rin siyang lumipat sa condo unit niya at umuuwi na lang sa bahay nila kapag weekends, pero hindi palagi. Kung kailan niya lang matripan. Wala namang problema sa pamilya niya kasi alam naman nila ang condo niya at matanda na siya.

Bukod sa gusto niya kasing mapag-isa na, the unit also reminds him of Baekhyun.

Hindi niya lang din talaga maiwasang malungkot at mamiss ito. Kita ng lahat ang pagbabago sa kanya magmula nang mawala si Baekhyun, lalong lalo na ng mga kaibigan niya. Ginawa naman ng mga ito ang lahat. Nireto siya kung kani-kanino, dinadalaw siya sa condo upang manggulo, inaaya sa kung saan pero wala pa rin talagang pagbabago.

Ang sabi nga ni Yixing ay tinamaan talaga. _Pag-ibig na ‘yon._ Hindi naman niya tinanggi kasi tama ito.

Mahal niya na si Baekhyun. _Kung nabigyan lang sana siya ng pagkakataon upang makaamin._ Minsan iniisip niya na ang tanga niya para patagalin ‘yon. Kung ginawa niya sana ng mas maaga, baka hindi siya ganito ngayon.

Kung plano man talaga ni Baekhyun umalis, baka alam niya kung nasaan ito ngayon.

Nasasaktan siya kasi alam niyang safe ito, eh. Minsan niya kasing narinig si Kyungsoo na binanggit ang pangalan nito noong pupuntahan niya sana muli upang magtanong. May kausap ito sa cellphone, sila ni Jongdae. Nasa tagong garden sila ng university ‘non habang may kinakamusta na sigurado siyang si Baekhyun.

Masakit para sa kanya kasi ayaw sabihin ng mga kaibigan nito, ibig sabihin ay ayaw ipaalam ni Baekhyun.

 _Bakit?_ Akala ba niya magkaibigan sila? 

Talaga bang sa lahat ng nangyari ay hindi pa rin siya importante para kay Baekhyun?

Gusto niyang mainis at magalit pero wala naman siyang karapatan dahil _walang obligasyon si Baekhyun para sabihin sa kanya._ Isa pa, hindi rin naman niya magawa kaya nasasaktan na lang siya.

_Siya lang pala ang nagpahalaga._

Nakakatawa kasi sa huli siya rin pala ‘yung masasaktan sa pustahang ginawa nila magkakaibigan. 

Sa awa nga ng mga ito ay hindi na siya siningil don sa pagkatalo niya dahil mali silang tatlo nina Sehun at Jongin. 

_Hindi niya nakuha si Baekhyun._

Wala ng nag-ungkat ‘non at hindi niya alam kung magpapasalamat ba siya o maiinis kasi ayaw niya ng kinaaawaan. Hindi man sinasabi ng mga kaibigan niya, ramdam niyang ayun ‘yung iniisip ng mga ‘to.

Naisip niya nga rin na baka ito na ‘yung karma niya sa lahat ng kalokohang ginawa niya, para sa lahat ng pagpapaaasang ginawa niya.

Ang tindi nung balik kasi hanggang ngayon kahit mag-iisang taon na, hinahanap hanap niya pa rin si Baekhyun lalo pa’t tumatak ang pangalan nito sa batch nila. Madalas itong gawing example at role model ng mga professor. Ayusin daw nila dahil graduating sila at gayahin si Baekhyun Byun.

Napapabuntong hininga nalang siya sa tuwing naririnig ang mga tao na banggitin ito. 

_Miss na miss na niya si Baekhyun._

Bawat araw, ang hirap bumangon kasi bukod sa naaalala niya si Baekhyun sa bawat pagpasok niya, lalo na sa classroom kapag may meeting dahil kitang-kita na ito lang ang kulang sa block nila, his room also reminds him of Baekhyun.

Lasing man sila noong nangyari ‘yon, Chanyeol knows he touched, kissed, and hugged every part of Baekhyun’s body with love and so much respect.

That night will always be one of his _beautiful memories_ with Baekhyun.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pinatay na niya ang alarm clock niya. May meeting ngayon sa school for their thesis kaya doon ang punta niya ngayon. Bukas ang pasok niya sa OJT.

He did his best para bumangon at kumilos. Tamad na tamad siya ngayon. Usually less than an hour lang siya magprepare, matagal na ang one hour, pero ngayon inabot siya ng isa’t kalahating oras bago makaalis.

Mabuti na lang at hindi traffic. Nakapagpark siya kaagad pagdating niya at matamlay na bumaba ng kotse.

Binabati siya ng mga nakakakita sa kanya na tinatanguan lang niya at dire-diretsong naglalakad. Paakyat siya sa stairs kasi sa building na walang elevator ang class nila ngayon nang makasalubong niya si Sehun na agad huminto pagkakita sa kanya.

“Pre!” Natatarantang sabi nito. 

Blank face lang naman niya itong tinignan. “Ano?”

“Bumaba talaga ako para hanapin ka, eh.”

“Kararating ko lang. Bakit ba?”

Isang baitang ang agwat nila. Hinawakan siya ni Sehun sa magkabilang braso. Kaagad niya ‘yon tinanggal. Ang awkward ng posisyon nila.

“Anong ginagawa mo? _Gago!_ Hindi ako pumapatol sa tropa. Literal kitang papatulan.”

“Ano bang sinasabi mo?” Halos sapakin siya ni Sehun kung hindi lang importante ang sasabihin nito. “May sasabihin kasi ako.”

“Ano ba ‘yon? Sabihin mo na nga. Kanino pa ako nagtatanong.”

_Ang sungit._ Naisip ni Sehun pero sige, ito na, sasabihin na niya. Ewan lang niya kung magsungit pa. “May pinagkakaguluhan sa classroom ngayon… _Si Baekhyun, bumalik na._ ”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi na nagpaligoy-ligoy pa si Chanyeol at nagmadali nang umakyat pagkarinig ng balita kay Sehun. Naisip niyang baka niloloko lang siya nito hanggang sa marinig niya ‘yung mga nag-uusap sa hallway.

_“Si Byun daw nag-enroll na ulit. May nakakita sa kanya sa registrar. Magsa-summer yata siya para habulin ‘yung mga kulang niya.”_

Kaya halos lumipad si Chanyeol sa sobrang pagmamadali papunta sa classroom. Napahinto lang siya sa paglalakad nang hindi pa nakakarating ay natanaw na niya itong naglalakad papunta sa direksyon niya.

Makakasalubong niya si Baekhyun.

Kasalukuyan itong nakayuko’t gumagamit ng cellphone kaya hindi siya napapansin kaya huminto siya sa tapat nito. Nasa likuran naman niya si Sehun na hinihingal.

Nang malapit na si Baekhyun, inagaw na niya ang atensyon nito’t tinawag.

“Baekhyun…”

Huminto ito at inangat ang paningin.

_Ang ganda ganda pa rin ni Baekhyun._ Napansin ni Chanyeol ang pagbabago. Naging bilugan ang katawan nito at may iba sa aura pero bukod don, _ito pa rin naman ‘yung Baekhyun na naging kaibigan niya, diba?_

“Kamusta?” hindi pa ito nakakapagsalita ay nagtanong na siya. “It has been 8 months.”

Ineexpect niyang ngingiti ito kasi diba _magkaibigan_ naman sila? Pero hindi. 

Sinagot nito ang tanong niya na parang noong unang beses silang nag-usap. Walang emosyong ipinapakita.

“Ayos lang.” Ni hindi man lang nga siya tinanong pabalik.

Aamin niya, nasaktan siya ron lalo pa noong dugtungan nito ang sinabi ng, “Mauna na ako.”

Nilagpasan siya ng ganon-ganon lang.

Hindi niya maintindihan. _May nagawa ba siya?_

Alam niyang hindi niya masasagot ang bagay na iyon kung hindi niya aalamin kaya hinabol niya si Baekhyun.

Gulat na lang si Sehun sa pangyayari. _Ano ‘yon?_

Hinawakan niya si Baekhyun sa braso upang pigilan itong makaalis. 

“Baek, sandali.” He says. “Baka pwedeng…” He gulps. _Bakit parang nagkaroon ng mataas na pader sa pagitan nila?_ “Baka pwedeng mag-usap muna tayo? Ang tagal nating hindi nagkita, eh.”

Humarap ito sa kanya ng may ngiti sa labi pero bakit ganoon? Parang may iba. Nakangiti nga si Baekhyun pero may galit naman sa mga mata.

_Sana nagkakamali siya._

“May lakad ako, eh. Sorry. _My baby_ needs me.” tapos ‘non ay umalis na ito at hindi na niya nagawang pilitin at magtanong pa.

Nilipitan siya ni Sehun.

“ _Baby?”_ Pag-ulit nito. “Hindi na pala single si Baekhyun?”

Yun din ang tanong niya sa isip niya. Masakit, oo, pero tatanggapin naman niya ‘yon. Ang hindi niya maisip ay kung bakit kailangan maging malamig ang trato sa kanya na parang wala silang pinagsamahan.

_Baka nga siya lang talaga ang nag-isip na may pag-asa noon._

Buong araw, hindi nawala ‘yon sa isip niya. Lutang siya sa klase kahit hanggang pag-uwi. Wala siyang ibang inisip kundi _Baekhyun, Baekhyun, Baekhyun._

Pagkatapos ng araw ‘yon, hindi na niya muling nakita ulit si Baekhyun. 

Baka tama nga ang mga narinig niya. Nag-enroll ito para sa summer susunod na pasukan kaya hindi niya napagkiki-kita.

Hindi na alam ni Chanyeol ang gagawin para maalis si Baekhyun sa isip niya. Mukhang wala naman na talaga itong balak na makipag-usap sa kanya kaya mas mabuti na sigurong kalimutan nalang niya pero hindi niya alam kung paano at saan magsisimula.

Walang gana siya ngayon na naglalakad papasok sa isang boutique. Naglambing ang mama niya na magpadrive at magpasama sa kanya ngayon sa mall. Weekend naman and since wala siyang gagawin kundi magmukmok lang kung magstay siya sa condo, pumayag na siya. 

Sumunod siya sa mama niya sa Enfant Baby and Company. Nanganak kasi ang anak ng best friend nito at reregaluhan daw ng mga gamit. Sobrang generous kasi ng mama niya at konting pangyayari lang ay nagbibigay agad ng regalo. Kaligayahan nito ang mag-share. 

Nagtingin-tingin na lang din siya ng mga cute na damit habang namimili ang mama niya at kung ano-ano ang pinagkukukuha nang may pamilyar na boses siyang marinig.

Sa kabilang section nanggagaling ang boses kaya upang makumpirma, hinawi niya ang iilan sa mga damit para sumilip at napakunot ang noo niya sa nakita niya.

Si Baekhyun, may buhat na isang sanggol at hinehele ito. 

_“Oh, gutom na ang baby na ‘yan ni papa? Sige, magmimilk na ‘yan.”_

Papa? Is Baekhyun pertaining to himself?

Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung paanong magrereact lalo pa’t naalala niya ‘yung huling sinabi ni Baekhyun sa kanya noong muli silang nagkita.

_My baby needs me._

It was so stupid of him to think na may karelasyon si Baekhyun. Yun pala, totoong _baby_ ang tinutukoy. 

_May anak na si Baekhyun._

Nanghina ang mga tuhod ni Chanyeol nang may marealize pa siya kasunod nito.

Base sa nakikita niya ngayon, mukhang isa o dalawang buwan palang ang baby. Mabilis niyang binilang ang mga buwan. 

Umalis si Baekhyun last year, May. _may nangyari sa kanila around last week of February._

It takes 9 months bago maipanganak ang isang sanggol sa normal na bilang.

If Baekhyun was around 8 weeks pregnant nang umalis ito, ibig sabihin ay kakapanganak lang nito noong November.

Ika-tatlong linggo palang ng January.

Nanlamig si Chanyeol.

_The baby he is seeing right now is not only Baekhyun’s baby._

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinagabihan, ikot nang ikot si Chanyeol at hindi talaga siya makatulog. Hindi niya nagawang lapitan si Baekhyun kanina dahil bukod sa lumabas na ito na may kasamang matandang babae who he assumes is Baekhyun’s mom, natatakot din kasi siya.

_Paano kung ipagtabuyan siya ni Baekhyun at tuluyang magtago sa kanya?_ Gusto niya kung kokomprontahin niya ito ay ‘yung hindi makakaiwas si Baekhyun at mas maganda rin na pag-usapan nila in private.

Hindi siya nakatulog noong gabing ‘yon at nag-isip kung paano ba niya mapipilit si Baekhyun na makipag-usap.

Kinaumagahan, imbes na dumiretso sa klase ay hinanap niya sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae. Pinagtanong niya ang mga ito pero walang nakakaalam sa mga taong nakasalubong niya. 

Sobrang desperado na niya. Kailangan na kailangan lang talaga.

Kaya lang hindi niya nakita sa kahit saan sina Kyungsoo at Jongdae, o kahit isa man lang sa kanila.

He receives a text from Jongin, nag-aaya na magkita-kita naman daw sila sa isang coffee shop. Naisip niyang baka pwede siyang magpatulong sa mga ito. Hindi niya na muna babanggitin ang tungkol sa bata hangga’t hindi niya nakakausap si Baekhyun pero magpapatulong siya na mahanap ito kaya pumunta siya sa kung nasaan ang mga kaibigan niya.

Pagdating doon, nagpaalam siyang magbabanyo lang saglit at may sasabihin siya pagbalik niya pero lahat ng pinlano niyang gawin ng araw na ‘yon ay tila naglaho nang makasabay niya sa loob ang taong ilang linggo na niyang hinahabol-habol.

Nagkatinginan sila through the mirror. 

Baekhyun acted na parang hindi sila magkakilala tapos ay nagpunas ng kamay pagkatapos maghugas. Palabas na sana ito nang bigla niyang isara ang pinto at ilock iyon.

That’s the time na tinignan siya muli ni Baekhyun.

“What are you doing?” May inis sa tono nito.

Hindi na niya pinatagal pa. He asked questions straight to the point. “Bakit bigla kang nawala? Bakit umalis ka ng walang pasabi?”

Kumunot ang noo ni Baekhyun sa narinig. “Excuse me?” Ang sabi nito. “Sa pagkakatanda ko, hindi ko obligasyong sabihan ka sa mga plano ko sa buhay.” 

Kumirot ang puso niya. 

Alam niya ‘yon pero alam din niya na malaki siyang parte ng dahilan kung bakit bigla nalang nawala si Baekhyun.

“Bakit bigla kang naging ganyan? Ayos naman tayo bago ka nawala, ha? May nagawa ba ako, Baekhyun?”

Pero imbes na sumagot, pinilit lang ni Baekhyun makadaan. Mabuti nalang at mas malaki siya rito.

“Ano bang gusto mong marinig, ha, Chanyeol?!” Naiinis na tanong nito. “Stop being childish at palabasin mo ‘ko!”

“Paano kung ayaw ko?”

Nagtama ang mga mata nila. Kitang-kita ni Chanyeol mula roon ang galit ni Baekhyun. 

_Hindi niya maintindihan._ Naging mabuti naman siyang kaibigan.

“Mag-eeskandalo ako. Sisigaw ako rito. This is harassment!”

“Harassment?” He shakes his head. Ayaw niya sanang sa ganitong paraan sabihin na alam na niya but he has no choice. Pinipilit siya ni Baekhyun. “Harassment bang maitutukoy kung gusto ko lang naman malaman ang mga bagay-bagay tungkol sa _anak natin_?”

Doon, natigilan si Baekhyun. He saw how the latter’s body tensed.

“Ano?” Ang sabi pa niya. “Tama ako, diba? Umalis ka kasi nagbunga ‘yung nangyari noong gabi sa condo. Nagfile ka ng leave of absence kasi nabuntis ka, tama?”

Matagal bago nakasagot si Baekhyun. Akala nga niya ay hindi na ito magsasalita, eh, hanggang sa may marinig siya muli rito.

“Hindi… hindi ko alam ang sinasabi mo.”

“Pwede ba, Baekhyun?!” Tumaas ang boses niya. Baekhyun stiffened. Hindi niya ito gustong takutin pero sobra na siyang nafufrustrate. May karapatan din naman siyang malaman. _Anak nila ‘yon!_ “Nakita ko na, eh. Huwag mo nang ideny.”

Tinignan siya nito, punong-puno ng galit ang mga mata. “And how sure are you that he is your son?” Umiling si Baekhyun. “Hindi mo ako kilala, Chanyeol.”

“Ano? Hindi kita kilala? Siguro nga, Baekhyun, pero alam kong hindi mo ‘yon gagawin kasama ang iba. Nakita ko ‘yung gulat sa mga mata mo nung umagang magising tayo. Huwag mo naman akong gawing tanga.”

Nagpanting ang tenga ni Baekhyun sa narinig.

Sumuko na ito sa pagpilit makalabas at galit na tinignan si Chanyeol. He is gritting his teeth.

“Anong karapatan mong ipagbawal ang isang bagay na ikaw mismo ang unang gumawa?”

“Ano?” Hindi na niya talaga maintindihan lalo pa nang makatanggap siya ng isang sampal.

Nanginig ang kamay ni Baekhyun. Halatang nagulat din ito sa nagawa.

“Ang kapal ng mukha mo…” Mabilis ang paghinga ni Baekhyun. “Do you really expect me to talk to you and be nice matapos nang ginawa mo?”

Pinadaan ni Chanyeol ang kamay sa buhok niya. Sobrang nakakafrustrate. “Ni hindi ko nga alam kung ano ‘yung ikinagagalit mo.”

“Dahil ang totoo, wala ka namang pakialam!” Dinuro siya ni Baekhyun. “Baka nga kaya ka lang lumalapit ngayon para patunayan naman ngayon sa mga kaibigan mo na hindi lang loob ko ‘yung nakuha mo kundi buong pagkatao ko na!”

Natahimik si Chanyeol. Nagpatuloy si Baekhyun.

“Diba, tama ako? Ipagmamalaki mo naman ngayon sa kanila na ‘yung estudyanteng ginagawang role model ng bawat professor, nabuntis mo!” May tumulong luha mula sa mata ni Baekhyun. Sobrang nanliliit siya sa sarili… magmula pa noong narinig niya ang lahat lahat noong araw na sasabihin niya sana kay Chanyeol ang tungkol sa pagbubuntis niya pagkatapos malaman a day before that kaso nag-uusap usap ito at ang mga kaibigan kaya pinili niyang maghintay nalang. Hindi naman niya ginustong makinig, sadyang may maliit na siwang lang ang pinto at ayaw niyang makaagaw ng pansin kaya hindi niya sinara nang maayos at mabuti nalang hindi niya ginawa dahil kung hindi, baka hanggang ngayon ay napapaikot pa rin siya ni Chanyeol. “Ang kapal ng mukha mo, Chanyeol! Tahimik ang buhay ko pero ano? Ginulo mo! Maayos naman kitang tinanggap, ha? Kinaibigan kita! Pero lahat ng ‘yon pakitang tao lang pala!”

Hindi nakapagsalita si Chanyeol. _Paano? Paano nakarating kay Baekhyun?_

“Ano? May napala ka ba sa ginawa mo? Dahil ba sa _putanginang pustahan_ na ‘yon, napatunayan mo sa kanila na lahat kaya mong bolahin? Hindi ka na nakuntento sa paglalaro mo ng basketball, pati tao gusto mong paikutin!” Nagpunas ito ng luha. “Kaya huwag na huwag mo akong susumbatan kung bakit mas pinili kong itago ang bata.” Tinignan siya nito sa mga mata. “Oo, anak mo siya, pero wala kang karapatang maging ama sa kanya. Tinatanggal ko ‘yon sayo tulad ng pagkuha mo sa kompyansa ko sa sarili ko nang paglaruan mo ako at gawing materyal sa pustahan niyo.”

Nanghihina at hindi makapaniwala sa mga narinig, nagawa itulak ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol sa may pintuan at iwanan doon.

Masama ang tingin ng mga tao sa labas na naghihintay pero hindi na niya ‘yon pinansin at dire-diretsong lumabas ng coffee shop.

Umuwi na siya noong araw na ‘yon at hindi na nakuhang antayin sina Jongdae at Kyungsoo na dapat ay kikitain niya.

Dumiretso siya sa kwarto niya at mahinang umiyak habang natutulog ang anak.

Hindi pa siya handang maging magulang noong nalaman niya pero alam niyang andyan naman si Chanyeol kaya kahit papaano’y nagkaroon siya ng lakas ng loob. Ayun pala, _mali siya._ Hindi talaga dapat nagtitiwala sa mga tulad nito.

_That was the biggest mistake of his life,_ trusting Chanyeol.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Anong balak mo, pre?” Ang tanong ni Sehun kay Chanyeol. 

Nasa condo sila. Tumawag kasi si Chanyeol upang maglabas ng sama ng loob. Kay Sehun na muna niya sinabi bilang sila naman ang pinakaclose. Kailangan lang niya talaga ng mapagsasabihan. 

Kasalukuyan silang nag-iinuman sa balcony pero si Chanyeol halos hindi pa nagagalaw ang beer niya. Malayo lang ang tingin nito sa kalangitan, para bang nagbibilang ng bituin.

“Hindi ko alam.” Umiling siya. “Wala man lang akong kamalay-malay na may anak na pala ako. Hindi ako handa, pre, _para para kay Baekhyun_ , tingin ko kakayanin ko naman, eh. Kung binigyan lang niya sana ako ng pagkakataon para makapagpaliwanag. Kulang naman ‘yung narinig niya, eh. Hindi naman doon sa pustahan natapos ‘yung usapan natin don, diba?”

Tumango-tango si Sehun. Mahal talaga ni Chanyeol si Baekhyun. First time nitong makita siyang umiiyak.

“Pero hindi rin natin siya masisisi kung hindi niya kinaya ‘yung mga narinig niya at umalis siya kaya hindi na niya narinig lahat.”

Nagpunas si Chanyeol ng luha. “Ang sakit lang. May mas sasakit pa pala ‘yung biglaan niyang pag-alis.” He exhales the pain in his chest. “Tingin ba niya hindi ako sincere sa maraming bagay naming pinagsamahan? Ni hindi man lang niya ba ‘yon naramdaman, Se?”

“Naramdaman, siguro, kaya nga rin siya sobrang nasaktan nung narinig niya ‘yung tungkol sa pustahan kasi tingin niya mali ‘yung inakala niya.” Ang sagot ni Sehun.

Matagal na katahimikan ang nagdaan. Akala nga ni Sehun ay nakatulog na siya hanggang sa magsalita siya muli.

“Tingin mo bibigyan pa niya ako ng pangalawang pagkakataon? Kung ipakita ko na sincere ako, mapapatawad niya kaya ako?”

Sehun shrugs. Honestly kasi wala namang makakasagot ‘non, si Baekhyun lang. “Pero subukan mo. Tandaan mong hindi mo lang ‘yon gagawin para kay Baekhyun kaya doblehin mo ‘yung effort mo. _Para sa pamilya niyo.”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Lumakas naman ang loob ni Chanyeol kahit papaano dahil sa sinabi ni Sehun. Tama ito. Para sa pamilya nila ni Baekhyun. Kaya lahat ng makakaya niya ginawa niya, kahit ultimong pangsstalk.

Isang araw, sinundan niya sila Jongdae at Kyungsoo, hoping na kela Baekhyun ang punta nito at kahit paano naman ay natuwa siya kasi hindi pa pala siya tinatalikuran ng mundo nang makitang si Baekhyun ang nagbukas ng gate noong kumatok ang mga kaibigan nito.

Sa wakas, nalaman na niya kung saan nakatira si Baekhyun. Siyempre, hindi pa siya kaagad nagpakita ‘non. Inalam niya muna ang address tapos ay nagsimula siyang magpadala ng kung ano-ano na parang nanliligaw lang, _actually ayun na nga talaga ang ginagawa niya,_ pero siyempre hindi lang kay Baekhyun kundi sa baby na rin nila.

Gusto na niya itong makita sa malapitan pero hindi pa pwede kaya sa ngayon magtitiis na muna siya sa pagpapadala.

Pero hindi naman natapos ‘yon doon kasi isang araw, naglakad loob na siyang magpakita.

Bahala na kung ano ang maging reaksyon pero gusto na niyang makausap si Baekhyun, na sana this time ay kalmado.

Kumatok siya. Ang mama nito ang nagbukas. Nagpakilala siya bilang si Chanyeol at naramdaman niyang kilala siya nito sa pangalan. 

Pinapasok naman siya at maayos na tinanggap.

“Tatawagin ko lang si Baekhyun, iho.” Ang sabi nito. Nagpasalamat siya at naghintay.

Kinakabahan siya pero hindi naman pwedeng habangbuhay nalang siyang makukuntento sa pagpapadala ng kung ano-anong gamit. Kailangan niyang kumilos. Baka lalo lang magalit si Baekhyun kung idadaan niya ang _mag-ama_ niya sa materyal na mga bagay.

Bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang makarinig siya ng iyak ng isang sanggol mula sa taas. Akala niya ay makikita niya ito pero mali siya dahil si Baekhyun lang ang bumaba at hindi pa maganda ang approach nito.

_Kung sabagay, ano nga bang inaasahan niya?_

“Anong ginagawa mo rito?” Tumayo siya ngunit hindi pa siya nakakasagot ay may tanong na naman ito. “Paano mo nalaman ang bahay namin? Sinasabi ko na sayo galing ang mga dumarating, eh. Hindi ka pa nakuntento sa pagpapadala ng mga maliliit na basura, ngayon malaki na ang dinala mo.”

It is so obvious. Baekhyun is calling him a _trash_. Masakit ‘yon pero lahat tatanggapin niya para lang mapatunayan dito na hindi ito isang materyal para sa pustahan lang.

_Baekhyun… He is so much more._

“Makakaalis ka na.” Ang sabi nito kaya nagsalita na siya.

“Hindi ako nagpunta para manggulo. Gusto kong magpaliwanag, Baekhyun, at humingi ng tawad.”

Nagcross arms ito. “Ano ang ipinusta mo this time? Kotse naman pagkatapos ng bahay at lupa?” Baekhyun smirks. “Infairness sayo kahit papano, malaki-laki pala ang halaga ko or am I wrong, mga mamahalin ‘yung ipinupusta mo kasi masyadong importante sayo ‘yang ego mo?”

“Baekhyun….” Bumuntong hininga siya. Lahat ng masasakit na salita tatanggapin niya. Walang-wala iyon sa ipinaramdam niya kay Baekhyun. “Baekhyun, _mahal kita._ ”

Kitang-kitang natigilan si Baekhyun nang marinig ‘yon pero hindi rin nagtagal ay muling nagsalita. “Muntik na akong maniwala…” Sarcastic na sabi nito. Ibang-iba ito sa Baekhyun na nakilala niya. Ganito siguro talaga ang epekto ng pain sa isang tao. _Sobrang gago niya para saktan ito._ “Kaya lang naalala ko na expertise mo pala ‘yon. Mang-uto, mangbola, magpaikot. Kung dati mo sinabi ‘yan, baka nanalo ka sa pustahan niyong magkakaibigan pero kasi natuto na ako.” Baekhyun smiles. “Kaya tanggapin mo na na talo ka this time. Hinding-hindi na ako magpapauto sayo.”

Naglalakad si Baekhyun papunta sa pintuan at binuksan ang screen door. “Sige na, makakaalis ka na. Maghanap ka na ng bago mong mabibiktima. Huwag mo nang sayangin ang oras mo saakin.”

Pero hindi siya umalis sa pwesto niya. Nananatili siyang nakatingin sa mga mata nito.

“Huwag kang magpaawa, Chanyeol. Hindi bagay ang image na ‘yan para sa isang notorious playboy.”

“I am sorry.” Ang sabi niya, namumuo ang luha sa mga mata. “Kung may paraan lang para patunayan ko sayo agad-agad na hindi natapos ang usapan namin ‘non sa pustahan kasi inamin ko sakanilang nagugustuhan na kita at kulang ‘yung mga narinig mo, gagawin ko, Baek.”

Umiwas ng tingin si Baekhyun pero hindi nagbago ang emosyon na ipinapakita. “So kasalanan ko pa pala? Sorry, ha? Hindi ko napakinggan nang buo.”

“Hindi naman ‘yon ang ibig kong sabihin..”

Pinutol siya nito. “Umalis ka na, please.” Naghahalo ang emosyon sa mga mata ni Baekhyun. Lungkot at galit.

Tanggap ni Chanyeol na hindi siya nito agad-agad mapapatawad kaya gagawin niya ang lahat hanggang sa dumating ang araw na ‘yon.

“Wala akong pakialam kung ano man ang ibig mong sabihin. Please lang, umalis ka na.”

Kaya wala na siyang nagawa kundi lumabas but he promised himself na babalik siya at hindi siya titigil.

Baekhyun, on the hand, burst into tears nang makaalis si Chanyeol.

Gustong-gusto niyang sabihin kaninang, _“Mahal din kita, Chanyeol.”_ kaso nahihirapan na siyang magtiwala, eh.

Hindi na niya magawa.

Bumaba ang mama niyang nang marinig ang pag-iyak niya. Binaba na muna nito ang apong si _Jihoon_ sa crib bago siya lapitan at niyakap.

“Ilabas mo lang ‘yan.” Sobrang thankful niya hindi lang sa mama niya kundi sa buong pamilya nila kasi tinanggap pa rin siya ng mga ito sa kabila ng nangyari a year ago. Hindi madaling amining nagdadalang tao ka sa edad na dapat ay pag-aaral ang iniintindi mo pero andyan na ‘yan, eh. Niyakap nalang ng pamilya niya. Sobra-sobrang kaligayahan naman ang dinala ni Jihoon. Baekhyun found a reason to be strong and to value himself despite what Chanyeol made him feel kasi paano nga niya maituturo sa anak niyang bigyang halaga ang sarili kung siya mismo hindi niya magawa? 

“Kapag handa ka na, huwag mo sanang isara ang puso mo upang magpatawad. Saksi ka ng isang pagbabago ng tao. Bulakbol din ang kuya mo noon pero nagbago ang lahat noong dumating ang mga pamangkin mo. Iba ang nagagawa ng isang anak. Nababago nito ang isang magulang.”

“Kahit hindi siya handa? Paano kung hindi niya pa rin tanggap?”

“Hindi mo malalaman kung hindi mo susubukang bigyan ng pagkakataon.” Ang sagot nito. Masama rin ang loob nito sa nangyari sa anak pero walang mangyayari kung gagatungan nito ang galit niya. “At sa tingin ko, hindi naman niya ipupusta ang anak niya.”

Hindi na lang nagsalita si Baekhyun. Alam niyang tama ang mama niya pero sa ngayon, hindi pa talaga matanggap.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Ngunit_ katulad nga ng sinabi ni Chanyeol, hindi siya susuko. Napapatunayan naman na niya ang sinseridad niya hanggang sa unti-unti naging bukas ang puso ni Baekhyun at nagawa nitong iharap sa kanya ang anak nila. Nabuhat niya pa.

Noong nalaman niya, hindi niya kaagad naramdaman maging magulang pero noong naakap na niya ito sa mga bisig niya, bigla nalang tumulo ang luha niya.

Doon niya nasabing _ama na siya._

Dumalas ang pagpunta niya sa mga Byun. Naging close na siya kay Mama Byun matapos makausap ito nang masinsinan. Mas crucial lang noong ang kuya na ni Baekhyun na si Baekbeom pero sa huli ay naging maayos naman. Kahit si Papa Byun ay nameet na niya thru video call. Binalaan pa siyang kapag sinaktan muli ang anak ay ipapa bugbog daw.

Ayaw na siya sa pamilya nit pati na rin sa mga pamangkin ni Baekhyun na ang tawag sa kanya ay _Tito Pogi._

Iisa nalang ang loob na hindi niya pa rin nakukuha hanggang ngayon. _Kay Baekhyun._

  
  
  
  
  


“Nilinaw mo bang nanliligaw ka?” Yixing asks nang magkasama-sama silang tropa isang araw. 

Alam na ng mga ito ang lahat-lahat at siyempre, gulat ang mga reaksyon pero at the same time ay masaya lalo pa nang malamang lalaki ang anak ni Chanyeol.

Ang sabi pa ni Jongin noong pumayag si Baekhyun na makita sila upang makapagsorry sila rito dahil sa pustahang nangyari ay may bagong parte na raw sa tropa na kaagad kinontra ni Baekhyun.

_Never daw_ at baka matulad pa sa kanilang mga _gago._ Si Chanyeol na lang ang nanghingi ng pasensya. Wala lang naman ‘yon sa mga kaibigan niya kasi sanay na sanay na sila sa ganon at totoo naman. Hindi naman nagsinungaling si Baekhyun.

“Hindi pero alam naman na niya siguro ‘yon. Hindi lang si Jihoon ang dinadalaw ko.”

Nasabi na rin nga pala ni Chanyeol sa pamilya niya. His mom was very disappointed not only because he had a child at a young age pero dahil sa ginawa niya kay Baekhyun. Inamin niya kasi ang lahat. That’s one way para mapatunayan kay Baekhyun na sincere siya. Nameet na rin ng mga magulang niya ang mga Byun at maayos naman silang tinanggap doon.

Lahat talaga ay ayos na kay Baekhyun, except lang siya.

“Tanga! Siyempre ‘yun ang iisipin niya. Akala mo ba sasagutin ka ‘non dahil lang sa pagdalaw-dalaw? Pre, linawin mo na. Ungkatin mo na ulit kung gaano mo siya kamahal. Hindi kayo uusad niya kung hindi ka gagalaw. Hindi aamin si Baekhyun sa nararamdaman niya out of the nowhere.”

“So tingin mo mahal niya ako?”

“Tingin mo ba talaga ginawa niya lang tanggapin ka para kay Jihoon? Ni hindi ka ba minsan nagdududa na baka partly, para rin sa sarili niya? Kasi hindi niya kakayaning makita ka araw-araw sa bahay nila kung puro galit ‘yung nararamdaman niya.”

“Malay mo, talagang kaya niya lang gawin lahat para kay Jihoon.”

“Tangina!” Naiinis na sabi ni Sehun. Nagtawanan ‘yung tatlo. “Di ka pa naman naaappreciate ni Jihoon. Sige, kung ayaw mong aminin na may parte kay Baekhyun na ginagawang dahilan ‘yung anak niyo, edi huwag. Hindi ka niya mahal. Hindi ka niya sasagutin. Hindi magkakaroon ng kayo. Mga single parent kayo for life! _Habangbuhay kang broken hearted!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sa mga lumipas na buwan, ‘yun ang pinaniwalaan nilang magtotropa dahil hindi pa rin nililinaw ni Chanyeol ang lahat kay Baekhyun hanggang sa grumaduate na lang sila at si Baekhyun naman ay ipinagpatuloy ang pag-aaral.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Si Chanyeol, hindi ko napagkikikita.” Ang sabi ni Minseok kela Sehun, Jongin, at Yixing. 

It has been _two years_ simula ng makapagtapos sila at makakuha ng magagandang trabaho.

Ang bilis ng panahon.

“Oo nga, miss ko na ‘yung mokong na ‘yon. 5 months ago pa huling paramdam. Pinasa lang ni tito sa kanya ‘yung business nila, hindi na tayo kilala.”

Kasalukuyan sila ngayong nasa bahay ni Yixing. Mga nag-inuman sila kagabi at doon na nagpalipas ng gabi pero sabi ni Yixing ay magsiuwi sila after lunch dahil darating ang jowa nitong si Junmyeon na nakilala sa trabaho.

_Akalain mo nga naman._ Stable ang lagay ng mga dating ginagamit na halimbawa bilang _adik at tarantado._ Nakailang roleplay rin sila na ganon ang ginampanan.

“Busy parin ‘yon manligaw.” Natatawang sabi ni Jongin.

Paano ba naman kasi, nag second birthday nalang si Jihoon, hindi pa rin sinasagot ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Si Chanyeol na hindi naman sumusuko at patuloy pa rin sa panliligaw hanggang ngayon.

“Oo nga. Baka all out na kasi lumalaki na si Jihoon. Baka gusto nang sundan ni pareko’y.” Muli silang nagtawanan hanggang sa may nag-doorbell.

“Ah, wait lang.” Ang sabi ni Yixing at lumabas. 

May delivery. Kumunot ang noo niya at tinawag ang mga kaibigan. Nagsilabasan naman ang mga ito. “May nagpadeliver ba sainyo?”

“Ako, alam niyong hindi ko gagawin ‘yan. Hinding-hindi ko kayo ililibre.” Ang sabini Jongin.

“Di rin ako.” Sabi ni Sehun at ganoon din ang sagot ni Minseok.

Tinignan ni Yixing ang rider. “Sorry po pero mukhang wrong address.”

“Naku, sir, hindi po kasi personally po akong pinadala rito ni Mr. Chanyeol Park.”

Nagkatinginan silang apat. “Ni Chanyeol?”

Tumango ang rider. “Para raw po ito sa inyo. Sibrang importanteng document.”

Tinanggap ni Yixing at pinirmahan ‘yung binigay ng rider.

“Pre, pag ito scam at illegal, hahuntingin kita.” Pananakot nito sa rider bago sila nagsipasok.

“Ano ‘yan?” Jongin asks. “Buksan mo.”

Para silang mga chismosong nakaabang sa likuran ni Yixing nang buksan nito ‘yung envelope at sabay-sabay nalaglag ang mga panga nila sa nakita.

“ _Gago, totoo ba ‘yan?!”_ Gulat na sabi ni Sehun pero hindi pa nasasagot ang tanong niya ay sabay-sabay nag ring ang mga telepono nila nina Jongin at Minseok.

Galing sa mga kasama nila sa bahay at sinabing may dumating daw na package from Chanyeol.

“Iisa lang yata ng pinadala, eh.” Ang sabi ni Minseok pagbaba nila ng tawag.

“Pero ang weird kasi bakit naman niya tayo bibigyan ng _titulo ng bahay at lupa…._ ” Tanong ni Yixing tapos ay nagkatinginan silang apat at sabay-sabay nag sink-in sa kanila ‘yung nangyari.

_“Sinagot na si Chanyeol!”_

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Meanwhile, ngiting-ngiti si Chanyeol dahil _naka score_ kagabi. 

“Ano? Nadeliver na raw?” Baekhyun asks habang bumabangon.

Nasa condo sila ngayon. Iniwan si Jihoon sa parents ni Chanyeol.

_Corny kasi ni Chanyeol._ Weeksary daw nila kaya dapat mag- _celebrate._ Alam naman ni Baekhyun na iba ang ibig sabihin nito sa salitang _celebrate._ Weeksary pa, naghanap lang ng dahilan to _make love with him._

Wala, eh. Pagkatapos ng dalawang taon, nakuha rin siya sa huli. Grabeng pustahan naman kung dalawang taon na ay masugid na nanliligaw pa rin si Chanyeol.

“Oo, naibigay ko na ‘yung mga bahay nila. Wala na akong utang sa kanila.”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. “Tinuloy mo talaga ‘yan.”

“That’s my way of telling them na tayo na, _love._ ” Ang sabi naman ni Chanyeol at lumapit kay Baekhyun na nasa edge tapos ay inamoy niya ang leeg nito bago ipatong sa balikat nito ang baba niya, occasionally giving it butterfly kisses.

Umismid naman si Baekhyun. Ibang-iba na talaga ito sa dating Baekhyun pero kahit maging sino pa man ito at ano, mahal ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng Baekhyun.

“Pero para samin ng anak mo, wala.”

Natawa naman si Chanyeol tapos ay hinapit ito. Hindi naman pumalag si Baekhyun. Pinaupo pa nga siya sa lap nito at napahiyaw siya nang maramdaman ‘yung _tumutusok._

Buhay na buhay na naman si Chanyeol _jr._

Kasi naman!

Fully naked pa rin sila pareho. Kumot lang ang nagtatakip sa mga katawan nila.

“Makakalimutan ko ba naman kayo ni Jihoon? Syempre meron.”

“Talaga?”

“Hm.” tapos ay may inabot si Chanyeol na long brown envelope sa drawer sa tabi ng kama. “Pero hindi bahay kasi diba, nung nalaman nila ate na tayo na, sabi niya ‘yun ang ireregalo nila satin along with mom and dad.”

Baekhyun nods. “Edi ano ‘to?”

Chanyeol shrugs. “Open it, _baby._ ” Ang sagot nito while still hugging the smaller from the back.

Sinunod ni Baekhyun ang sinabi ng _boyfriend_ at binuksan ang envelope. Halos maiyak siya nang makita ‘yung laman.

“Seryoso ba ‘to?!” 

Hinarap niya si Chanyeol na nakangiti nang malapad sa kanya. “Yes. _Hinding-hindi kita lolokohin._ ”

Baekhyun pouts tapos ay niyakap ito. 

“Hindi mo nakalimutan….”

“Lahat kasi ng memories natin together, unforgettable.” Chanyeol says, hugging him back.

Pagkatapos ng ilang saglit, bumitaw sila and Chanyeol cups Baekhyun’s face.

“I love you.” He says with so much love, respect, and sincerity to which Baekhyun answers back, “I love you, too.”

_Ano ang nakalagay sa envelope?_

Business permit ng business nilang ipinlano at ipinatayo ni Chanyeol as a gift for Baekhyun— _Freedom Cafe._

  
  
  
  


**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> SEARCH 2019 IDOL STAR ATHLETICS BOWLING CHAMPIONSHIP. Ayun 'yung suot ni Chanyeol na nabanggit noong nagkita sila ni Baekhyun sa library after training hehe btw thank you for reading!!
> 
> comments are highly appreciated or you can tweet me @ravencloey.
> 
> keep safe and stay hydrated.


End file.
